Secrets
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Esta historia empieza al terminar Avengers. Loki vuelve a Asgard donde deberá afrontar su familia, su castigo... su nueva realidad... Todo lo que parecía fácil se complicará.
1. Reencuentro

**Secretos**

**1. Reencuentro**

Levantó la cabeza para lanzar una ultima mirada de desden a los vengadores. Thor tras una ultima mirada de despedida, sin palabras, hizo que Loki cogiera el otro tirador del contenedor del tesseracto. Desaparecieron para reaparecer a aquel lugar que tanto había echado en falta y a la vez odiaba.

Aunque le costara de reconocer, ni que fuera solamente para si mismo, se sintió sosegado al volver a ver el castillo dorado a la luz del anochecer. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapo, ahogándose en la mordaza. Dejo el tesseracto y Thor le paso la mano por el hombro empujándolo suavemente para que empezaran a caminar hacia el castillo. Bajó la mirada de la silueta de la ciudad viendo venir corriendo a Frigga junto con la guardia por el bifröst.

-Thor…-susurra la diosa.

Frigga abraza a Thor pero rápidamente se separa para busca a Loki. Primero con la mirada y una vez localizado, un par de pasos detrás del mayor, con la cabeza agachada, se le acerca para extender su mano, emocionada, a la mandíbula de Loki en una suave caricia. El levantó la mirada pero no la cabeza. Frigga abrió la boca en busca de palabras pero ninguna es digna del momento… Seguidamente se lanza a abrazarle efusivamente; como si no hubiese mañana, como una madre que recupera a un hijo que creía muerto… Y esto era exactamente lo que era.

Loki no cabía en él de la sorpresa pero intenta no demostrarlo ni el dolor físico que le causaba ese abrazo, aun así, como no puede devolver el abrazo por las esposas y el firme abrazo de su madre adoptiva, coge con fuerza su túnica y cierra los ojos un segundo dejándose llevar por el momento.

Frigga separa un poco el abrazo. No tiene palabras… Tan feliz de que este vivo pero a la vez no podía obviar lo que había hecho… Seguidamente miro grave a Thor:

-Thor, Padre de todos está esperándoos en la sala del trono…- con condescendencia miro a Loki y se separo definitivamente para darle la espalda.

Thor volvió a poner su mano a la espalda del moreno para hacerlo avanzar. Los guardias se dispusieron en hilera, tres a cada lado y los escoltaron hacia el palacio.

Todo en silencio. El aire era una extraña, densa y pesada mezcla de exaltación contenida por el retorno del príncipe perdido e inquietud por los rumores que llegaban sobre sus fechorías en Midgard. Cada uno tenia su historia a partir de los rumores y susurros de las malas lenguas y las que no saben callar. Las calles se encontraban casi bacías solo bañadas por los últimos rayos de sol. La gente se refugiaba en casa para cenar y descansar. No sin algunas miradas furtivas y cotillas a escondidas, destinadas a los recién llegados.

En la entrada del castillo el capitán de la guardia los esperaba para guiarlos frente Odin. Atravesaron las grandes puertas y enfilaron los pasillos donde solo se podía escuchar de vez en cuando algún susurro en las sombras.

Entraron en el salón del trono, pero Odin no les esperaba sentado en su trono como era de esperar. No había sido capaz tranquilizarse y su inquietud le había llevado a tomar la decisión de ir el mismo en su búsqueda. El capitán izo una reverencia y anunció la llegada de los príncipes. Los guardias formaron tres a cada lado de la puerta y Frigga, discretamente, se deslizo al lado de la sala junto a las ventanas. Sabiendo que aunque le doliera, Loki debía ser castigado y no debía entrometerse. Odin mira a los ojos a Thor y luego al moreno, quien súbitamente abrumado por sentimientos contradictorios bajo la mirada.

-Bienvenidos, al fin… - se giró para dirigirse a su trono. Los jóvenes permanecieron bajo las escaleras. Thor golpeo tras la rodilla del moreno haciéndole arrodillarse para seguidamente hacer una reverencia.

-Padre…

-Buen trabajo Thor….- Tomo aire y pensó muy bien lo que debía decir: ¿hijo de Odin? ¿Hijo de Laufey? Todo havia empezado por culpa de este "matiz". Si lo reconocía como hijo se sentiría aceptado o insultado… No quería desestabilizarlo mas de lo que ya se le veía de cara el juicio; por lo que decidió tomar la mas neutra, aunque inadecuada, forma.

-¡Loki! ¡Has traído la deshonra a nuestra familia y a Asgard! Has atacado sin motivo alguno a Midgard… Por todo esto serás juzgado ante el consejo. –Miro a sus hijos sobretodo a Loki quien aun llevaba magulladuras gentileza de Hulk. –¡Guardias! Llevadle a los sanadores, a que le chaqueen. Y dadle algo de comer. Por el momento permanecerás en las mazmorras. – golpeo con el cetro el suelo dando, por el momento, finalizado el encuentro con el joven jotun.

Dos de los guardias levantaron al moreno por los brazos y lo arrastraron a donde se encontraban los galenos mientras dos mas los seguían por seguridad.

-Thor… -Dijo cansado, dejando el trono para bajar a la altura del rubio. –¿Que ha sucedido?

-Loki… Él… No es él… atacó a Midgard con ayuda de los chitauris… pero parecía mas… su títere…

-¿Crees que lo hechizaron?

-No… no sé… quizás lo convencieron… él estaba… como desquiciado. Como si solo fuera capaz de recordar lo que le dolía… como si se aferrara a un clavo ardiendo… no sé.. no sé si tiene sentido nada de lo que estoy diciendo… -Añadió confuso.

-Mas de lo que crees…-Thor corto a Odin, continuando su explicación con cara de estar intentando contar lo inexplicable.

-Cuando… En la ultima batalla… Intente hablar con el, hacerle ver que no iba a ninguna parte… y me miro… Con tal cantidad de sentimientos encontrados… fue como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque el orgullo o algo mas le izo continuar… y esa adoración ciega de todos por el tesseracto…

-¿Crees que el tesseracto lo manipulaba?

-Los chitauri… el tesseracto… No se que paso cuando cayo, no sé que paso para unirse a los chitauri… pero si se que volvió demacrado…

-¿Las heridas…?

-No, no las recientes son de Hulk… pero estaba pálido, ha perdido peso y… como dijeron mis compañeros de Midgard no parecía que su mente estuviese… parecía "loco"….

-¿Los Midgardianos no se opusieron a que nosotros lo juzgáramos?

-Creo que les alivió un poco… Para ellos… la magia es una novedad…

-¿Es prudente quitarle la mordaza?

-Mi hermano sigue siendo lengua de plata… quizás exagero… pero tras la batalla…

-Está bien hijo… Quiero que los sanadores también te chaqueen…- Thor hizo una leve reverencia y salio para las salas de curación. Mientras Odin ordeno al capitán de la guardia que una vez Loki hubiese comido, bajo ningún concepto, se le volviera a quitar el bozal.

El hecho de no comer ralentiza la capacidad para curar las heridas del hechicero, pero no resulta mas peligroso para su salud.

Los sanadores tras un rápido chequeo no encontraron heridas de suficiente gravedad como para contradecir el ayuno dictaminado. El moreno tenia importantes contusiones y cuatro costillas y un hombro a medio regenerar… Pero por lo menos en apariencia nada que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida al alargar su recuperación. Con voz aleccionadora y un tanto hostil el mayor de los sanadores le advirtió que no hiciera estupideces si no es que quería morir por una costilla clavada en el pulmón. Nada de esfuerzos ni meterse en líos con los guardias porque para alegría de muchos la fortuna estaría en su contra. Loki se sentía frustrado con su cuerpo, humillado y ofendido de que incluso un sanador cualquiera pudiera hablarle de aquella forma sin castigo. Seguidamente los guardias lo llevaron casi a rastras a las mazmorras. Para que no tuviera contacto con los demás reos lo metieron a las antiguas; un lugar oscuro, con un tremendo olor a cerrado donde se notaba fácilmente que nadie entraba allí en décadas. Cuando llegaron un par de sirvientas adecentaban minimamente la primera celda y ponían algunas piedras de luz en el pasillo para que el prisionero y los guardias tuvieran un poco de claror. Las chicas salieron rápidamente para dejar el espacio libre. Loki fue empujado hacia dentro para luego estrundorosamente cerrar la puerta.

Tan solo un par de minutos después de instalarlo llego el capitán con un joven guardia que cargaba una bandeja con comida. Era el primer día como guardia para el joven, de hecho era solo un aprendiz, y se le veía nervioso, atolondrado… El capitán se dirigió al cabo de la división.

-¡Cabo!

-¡Si, señor!- afirmo con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

-Le presento al nuevo recluta, a partir de ahora estará bajo sus ordenes. –Dijo situando una mano en el hombro del jovencito para avanzarlo un poco.

-Si, señor.

El de mas graduación se giro hacia la celda viendo a Loki, quien admiraba el calabozo sin ningún interés.

-¡Hey!- Alzó la voz para que le atendiera- ¡ve al rincón!

En respuesta este levanta una ceja con desden y levanta las palmas de las manos esposadas andando hacia atrás, hasta el lugar indicado. Si no hubiese llevado el bozal les escupiría como veneno palabras hirientes por su actitud de superioridad hacia él, ¡ÉL! ¡Un príncipe!¡Un REY!

Pero tenia claro que ahora mismo no tenia manera de enfrentarles… Sin poder utilizar la magia, sin sus palabras, con el cuerpo maltrecho… Contra cinco guardias y un niño disfrazado como tal… Puede que fuera orgulloso, pero también inteligente…

El capitán abrió la puerta y entro seguido por el cabo y uno de los guardias. Seguidamente hicieron entrar al menor con la comida hasta dejarla en la mesa. Una vez realizada esta acción lo sacaron para después, con mucha prudencia, el capitán se acerco a Loki.

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!¡Nada de movimientos innecesarios! ¡Y como abras la boca sin que sea para comer te mato!- Lentamente le saco el bozal y salieron de la celda.

El moreno se llevo las manos a la mandíbula mientras la movía para desentumecérsela. Seguidamente se sentó en la "cama" y miro los pobres alimentos que le habían traído, sin ningún ademán de tomarlos.

-Tienes 15 minutos para comer. Pasado este tiempo por orden de Odin, Padre de todo, llevaras el bozal hasta el día del juicio.

No tenia ningunas ganas de comer, tan solo quería que todo terminara ya. Dejar de que le importara lo que había a su alrededor, dejar atrás los sentimientos, dejar el pasado, el presente, el futuro… dejar de sentir…. Finalmente su mente dejo de compadecerse por un momento y se centro otra vez en la comida que tenia. Lentamente cogió el panecillo y se sentó mas atrás en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras empezaba a comérselo poco a poco.

Una vez volvieron a taparle la boca el capitán y el cabo se marcharon dejando a uno de los guardias en la puerta del antiguo calabozo y el novato con el otro guardia en frente de la celda de Loki.

El joven no podía dejar de observar al hechicero, quien se había mantenido sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, como si el universo entero fuera ajeno a él. No podía dejar de pensar en como se debería de sentir, en porque lo hizo, y de hecho… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se preguntaba tantas cosas… su mente infantil no terminaba de concebir el echo de que los malos no nacieran siendo malos, de que cualquiera, incluso un príncipe pudiese convertirse en un malo. Y es que allí sentado tampoco le parecía una criatura malvada, peligrosa…. Quizás triste… pero poco mas.

Tras una semana en la sombra, en la oscuridad… sin ninguna visita ni contacto con el exterior… finalmente llego el día del juicio.

**Bien... hace muchiiiiiiisssssiiiiimo que no escribía nada y la verdad es que me encuentro muy oxidada y aún mas en castellano...**

**Los dos primeros capítulos son un poco para ponernos en situación... en el tercero habrá el gran cambio en la vida de Loki...**

**¡Nada, espero que les guste! Un abrazo**


	2. El juicio

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Intentare actualizar a menudo aunque esto no es mi fuerte…**

**Creo que el secreto en cierto modo va a sorprender a algunos de vosotros… espero que sea para bien ^^**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el review ****Stefania Bloom****! Me va perfecto que me comentes lo que va mal ^^ y respecto al novato.. pobrecito xD bueno… no puedo contarlo aun ^^. BESOS**

juicio

_Tras una semana en la sombra, en la oscuridad… sin ninguna visita ni contacto con el exterior… finalmente llego el día del juicio._

El capitán de la guardia volvió finalmente a la celda para llevarlo en presencia del consejo, Padre de todos y de los asgardianos.

El juicio fue rápido, previsible… Loki se encontraba ausente, ignoraba completamente todo a su alrededor. Ya sabia lo que iba a suceder y la verdad es que tras el torrente de emociones que sintió al llegar a Asgard agradecía tener la mente en blanco.

La asquerosa nostalgia de volver a "casa", la sorpresa del recibimiento de Frigga, el dolor de la indiferencia de Odin, la rabia e impotencia ante el trato de los guardias y los sanadores… pero sobretodo ira… ira hacia si mismo, ira por sus sentimientos, ira por su debilidad, ira por la pasividad de Asgard…

Si merecía un castigo este debería de haber sido ejemplar, ¡espectacular! Creía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en el bifröst los sabios y su padre ya lo abrían condenado la gente llenaría las calles para ver la humillación del monstruo y empezaría su lapidación, los látigos, o… la espada…. Pero no fue así… silenció… palabras moderadas (aunque estas dolieran mas…) y pasividad….

Tras la ira vino el dolor… un dolor en el pecho o quizás un vació… tan solo para ser llenado de autocompasión. Y después lo que tanto había buscado: nada. Ningún sentimiento, ni hacia él mismo, ni hacia los demás.

El cuarto día recluso, por la tarde, después de convencerse por completo que no debería haber nacido, de un segundo al otro, perdió todo sentimiento. Tan solo podía pensar cosas racionales. Y los sentimientos, que tan fuertes habían sido esos cuatro días, parecían solo teoría escrita en un libro. Su mente dejo de atosigarlo con pensamientos constantes… Tenia la mente en blanco. No le venia a la cabeza nada, si no lo buscaba. Era como encontrarse repentinamente en una habitación completamente blanca, sin ningún ruido o estimulo, donde muy disimulados en las paredes, casi imperceptibles, había cajones i armarios donde se encontraban las ideas. A Loki, agotado, le pareció bien. Fue un alivio… pero cuando finalmente decidió abrir el cajón de ¿que va a ser de mi? Lo encontró vació… y tampoco le importo. Tiempo después llego a la conclusión que este momento fue cuando acepto la muerte. Cuando dejo a un lado todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y vio con racionalidad la vida… esta, dejo de tener sentido.

Desde ese día había permanecido en letargo, tan solo presto atención un momento al escuchar la sentencia por parte de Odin:

-… 1000 años de reclusión sin derecho a tener visitas, la obligación para siempre de estar al servicio de Asgard y Midgard siempre que se le reclame y… la máxima y permanente perdida de tu magia.- Todos creyeron, sobre todo Odin que tras estas ultimas palabras Loki saldría de su letargo e intentaría algo para evitarlo… pero este siguió sin pestañear.

-¿Has comprendido la sentencia?-Loki fijo la vista por primera vez desde que entraron y lo miro un par de segundos para asentir con la cabeza, luego cayo en cuenta que en ese juicio seria la ultima vez que vería a Frigga y la busco con la mirada, pero no estaba. Con "voz" neutra pensó que debía ser demasiado para ella estar allí, o quizás tenia otras cosas que hacer…

Mientras Odin seguía dictando sentencia; Se construiría una nueva celda junto a las utilizadas normalmente especial para él, capaz de contener la poca magia que le quedaría al hechicero. Esta estaría terminada en una semana, y el día del traslado seria cuando se realizaría el ritual para restarle poder. Llevaría el bozal hasta ese día, y si trataba de engañar o manipular a alguien se le cosería la boca…

Una vez levantada la sesión los guardias lo llevaron de nuevo a la celda vieja, le permitieron comer algo y un sanador fue a ver como seguían sus costillas y hombro los cuales aun se encontraban un poco lejos de regenerarse por completo.

Los siguientes días tuvieron la fugacidad de un beso al viento. El día en que perdería toda magia que no fuera la imprescindible para vivir… había llegado. Cuando se dio cuenta vio a 6 personas con capas marrones y doradas, con la cabeza cubierta por la caperuza, en hileras de 3 frente a su celda y los guardas quienes abrieron la puerta.

Fue llevado a una sala antigua adecuada para a ocasión. Era un lugar pequeño y olía a cerrado. La estantería del final se encontraba llena de hierbas para el rito, y en la mesa se encontraba una daga, vendas, hilo, agujas y pócimas. En el medio dos chicas se encontraban llenando la bañera con agua caliente. En la parte derecha había un biombo y de allí salió el séptimo hechicero que hacia falta para realizar el rito. Para sorpresa de Loki era Frigga.

Mientras la miraba absorto uno de los otros hechiceros cogió un cuchillo y le corto un poco la palma de la mano a Loki, solo lo suficiente como para que sangrara. Éste se sorprendió y desvió la vista hacia el ingrato lanzándole una mirada de odio mientras se quejaba tras el bozal. Frigga le cogió la mano lastimada y la puso sobre una piedra con runas que tenia en sus manos. En cuanto tocó la sangre la inscripción la piedra se ilumino así como 6 mas que estaba repartidas por la habitación.

Las runas impedirían solo a Loki hacer magia, a si que seguidamente los guardias le quitaron los grilletes, mientras su "madre" le quitaba el bozal. No se dijeron nada, era como si se hablaran con los ojos. Los guardias abandonaron la estancia y la diosa empezó a sacarle la camisa, el moreno la ayudo en su cometido. Mientras el resto empezaba a repartirse por la habitación y a prepararse. Frigga le revisó los huesos muy recientemente guaridos, para volver a cruzar sus miradas y sonreírle con un poco de tristeza.

-Tienes que cambiarte… - dijo indicándole el biombo.

Tras este encontró un pantaloncito corto de lino de color natural parecido a un bóxer. Se lo puso y salió para encontrarse con Frigga otra vez.

-Ven…-Dijo cogiendo de la mano a su pequeño. Lo coloco al lado de la tina y se aparto un poco.

Loki sintió el agua que le tiraban en la cabeza poco a poco con un cubo. La bajaba dibujando toda su piel, y se sentía ¡tan bien! Era tibia, a la temperatura justa, y el olor del agua de la bañera también acompañaba al bien estar. Esta estaba siendo llenada de ungüentos y hierbas por tres de los hechiceros, mientras dos le tiraban la agradable agua purificadora, Frigga confortaba con su presencia al moreno, y el ultimo encapuchado cogía la daga sagrada de la mesa y una bolsita con alguna clase de polvos.

El moreno tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento. Y aun que no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que seria un proceso agradable, le cogió desprevenido que en cuando dejo de sentir el agua y abrir los ojos el ultimo individuo le soplara los polvos en la cara. Le sobre vino una ligera asfixia y ganas de estornudar que quedaron en nada, pero a los 10 segundos sintió como perdía las fuerzas en sus miembros, empezó a caer y los que lo habían bautizado lo cogieron antes de que cayera. Se sintió mareado pero no tubo tiempo de pensar en ello que sintió como le hacían cortes en los brazos, espalda, clavículas, vientre, muslos y piernas. Gemía de dolor, pero lo aguantaba bien. En sus cinco sentidos no les hubiera dado el gusto de sentirle quejarse sin muchos problemas. La daga era muy afilada y sus cortes eran dolorosos, no muy grandes, no muy profundos, pero dolorosos. Cuando la sangre se esparcía por su piel lo levantaron y lo metieron en la bañera. En cuando sus heridas tocaron el agua dejo de parecerle agradable la tina y sus hierbas… era agua salada y las hierbas aun multiplicaban mas el dolor de las heridas… sus quejas empezaron a ser mas audibles mientras los 7 empezaban a recitar hechizos y a poner mas pócimas en el agua. Sentía que le quemaba la piel y las heridas las sentía como si tuviese espadas al rojo clavadas…¡Dolía! ¡Diablos que si dolía! Trataba gritar lo mínimo pero no podía. Cada vez se sentía mas débil y en un grito mudo, entre dos, lo obligaron a engullir una pócima de pésimo sabor que sintió que le quemaba por dentro. Los 7, Frigga con lagrimas en los ojos, se tomaron de las manos entorno a él y empezaron a recitar a unísono. Loki chillaba mas inconsciente que despierto. Cada vez era peor… Empezó a convulsionar… Frigga quería parar pero no podía. Finalmente en los últimos versos del ultimo conjuro Loki perdió el conocimiento deslizándose bajo el agua. Tan pronto pronuncio la ultima silaba la diosa abandono el circulo para sacar la cabeza del moreno del agua.

-¡Loki!¡Loki!- Llamaba sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara. Finalmente para alivio de Frigga este vomitó el agua para respirar. Quedo completamente mojada abrazándolo mientras el ojiverde tosía totalmente ido.

Entre dos lo levantaron y lo llevaron a una pequeña camilla en la izquierda de la habitación. Los hechiceros no tenían nada mas que hacer allí así que recogieron las piedras que custodiarían la magia del príncipe y se marcharon, dejando a madre e hijo solos.

Rápidamente cogió ungüentos y vendas y empezó a curar los cortes. Por suerte no necesitaban sutura y la mayoría de ellos los dejo descubiertos. No eran graves y con su remedio en una semana estarían curados y sin cicatriz.

-Loki…- Susurro varias veces mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Este poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Ma…

-Shhh…. Tranquilo ya esta.- Cogio una manta de debajo de la camilla y lo arropo.- Ahora entraran los guardias a buscarte… - Se le hacia difícil hablar, seria la ultima vez que se verían en mucho tiempo…-Te llevaran a la nueva… espero que estés a gusto…-Loki asintió –Te voy a echar de menos- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente e iba a irse pero la mano de Loki cogió la suya.

-Yo también…- A Frigga le llego a lo mas profundo del corazón y tras una ultima mirada y una sonrisa triste salió que ya entraban los guardias.

Despertó en una cómoda cama, pero dolorido y mareado por todo el proceso. Desorientado, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo hacia que lo instalaron a su "nuevo hogar"…

* * *

**Bien… espero que os siga gustando ^^ ¡un beso para todos!**


	3. Confusión

**3. Confusión **

_Despertó en una cómoda cama, pero dolorido y mareado por todo el proceso. Desorientado, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo hacia que lo instalaron a su "nuevo hogar"…_

Se sentó en la cama y tan pronto como sus pies tocaron al suelo le sobrevino una arcada. Como no había comido nada no llego a devolver y en cuanto el malestar se disipó un poco observo a su alrededor.

La celda era substancialmente mejor, limpia y bien iluminada. disponía de una mesa con una silla acolchada, un tocador con lavamanos para el aseo y un espejo. En un rincón había una pequeña estantería con algunos libros y a los pies de la cama había una banqueta romana de terciopelo verde casi negro a conjunto con la silla y la ropa de cama. Encima se encontraba una muda completa con una blusa verde, un pantalón de cuero negro y un chaleco largo. La cama era una replica exacta de su cama, la cama en la que había crecido, con dosel de seda, amplia, mullida, suave, confortable…

Inevitablemente lo primero que hizo fue preguntarse que haría el resto de los 1000 años… Quizá Odin no había sido magnánimo, en verdad desearía muchas veces la ejecución durante su cautiverio…

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos se levanto para coger la ropa y vestirse. Se puso en pie sintiendo una fuerte bajada de tensión, por todo el tiempo que pasó acostado… En cuanto abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada del niño disfrazado de soldado.

Este al verlo levantarse se pone nervioso y se dirige a la entrada del calabozo para avisar que el príncipe ha despertado, para en seguida volver a su puesto viendo como el reo terminaba de vestirse.

Loki ignorando al muchacho como si fuera un mueble dirige su atención a la librería y empieza a repasar los títulos, acariciando con un par de dedos los lomos de los libros. Sin tan solo girarse pregunto:

-¿En que día estamos?- El soldado brinco y se apresuro a responder.

-Aa… Esta.. Estamos a martes… a… a dormido casi dos días…-El chico levanto la mirada un momento y nerviosamente la volvió a bajar para continuar. -Es casi el medio día….

El azabache en ningún momento se giro ni mostró mas interés.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó un guardia escoltando a una sirvienta quien llevaba la comida. Loki los ignoro completamente, a ellos y a la comida, como si aquellos pocos libros frente a él fueran lo mas importante del universo. Al poco rato se puso la mano en la frente y suspiró.

-Su… su majestad, la reina, dijo que deberíais de comer al despertar, porque…-Se callo frente la mirada gélida del príncipe. Este seguidamente cogió un libro y lo dejo sobre la cama para luego sentarse en la mesa a comer.

Por los pasillos del palacio se apresuraba, una criada, a llegar a los aposentos de Frigga. Paró frente la puerta y tras coger aliento y adecentar su ropa se dispuso a tocar la puerta para entrar.

Frigga se encontraba cerca de la ventana bordando lo que parecía una capa. Se apresuro en dejar de lado su labor e indicar a la joven que se acercara.

-Mi reina, el príncipe Loki ha despertado. Le he traído la comida ahora mismo, mi señora.

-Bien… ¿Como esta?

-Se encontraba levantado… enfrascado en los libros, mi señora.-Especificó un poco mas, a lo que recibió un gesto positivo por parte de Frigga.

Había pasado casi una semana desde que despertó y la verdad es que no terminaba de sentirse bien… En general si, pero se sentía como hinchado en algunos momentos y con cierto malestar… a veces eran pequeñas nauseas o mareos… por una parte lo había achacado al proceso para quitarle la magia o al simple echo de que su cuerpo se estuviera acostumbrando a vivir con solo magia residual… era patético ni tan siquiera podía crear ilusiones…. Pero por otro lado su parte mas paranoica empezaba a pensar que lo estaban envenenando.

Cerro los ojos echando la cabeza atrás y llevándose una mano a los riñones, suspirando. Si las cosas seguían así haría huelga de hambre para descartar el veneno.

-… Mi señor…- La voz acobardada lo sacó de sus pensamientos. –Se.. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Sin moverse un ápice lo miro fijamente, intimidándolo. El jovencito se encontraba tan intimidado que sentía que tenia que dar alguna explicación.

-yo… Es… Digo, como del "proceso" hace días que tiene que estar bien… puedo mandar a buscar… a … los sanadores… si quiere…- cada vez su voz se hacia mas pequeña.

Loki volvió a ignorarlo, como siempre, pero tomó nota mentalmente de que su malestar no debería de ser por la magia.

-Odin, se razonable…. No digo que no se le deba castigar, hacerle entender que lo que ha hecho no está bien… pero… si pudiera hablar con él…

-¡No! Es un consentido y un manipulador…

-¡SE SINCERO! Si no me dejas verle no es por él, para que reflexione o no se que quieres aparentar… ¡solo lo has hecho porque es lo que mas le duele! ¡Y que avives su rencor no ayuda en nada!

-¡FRIGGA!¡HE TOMADO MI DESICIÓN!

-¡PERO ES EQUIVOC…!

-¡SE ACABO LA DISCUSIÓN!- Frigga enfadada se giró haciendo volar la capa y marchándose rabiosa de la habitación.

Tras la puerta Thor dio unos pasos atrás disimulando. La puerta se abrió de golpe, saliendo su madre mascullando. Miró dentro y vio a su padre también fuera de sus casillas, totalmente iracundo, no era el momento para hablar con él, y sinceramente si se encontraba allí no solo era para cotillear los gritos que salían del despacho de Odin. Visto lo visto siguió a su madre, quien de hecho lo había mandado llamar. La siguió casi corriendo hasta sus aposentos. La reina entro dejando la puerta abierta tras ella, desde donde Thor se quedo parado mirándola.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Entra!- Le espeto aun fuera de sí mientras se dirigía al escritorio para escribir una carta. Mientras lo hacia murmuraba para si.

-Esto es increíble… ¡No le hace ningún bien!¡En lugar de arreglar las cosas solo las complica!... Si seguimos así si que no va haber nada que hacer…- Miró un segundo a Thor para seguidamente continuar escribiendo.-Supongo que estas de acuerdo con tu padre…

-Madre… Loki debe de pagar…- Frigga termina de escribir y se gira.

-Todos con la misma canción…¡¿ Y quien se pone en su lugar?! ¡Las cosas no deberían de haber ido así! Deberíamos de haberle contado la verdad hace tiempo… ¡No esperar que el pasado desapareciera!... Nos equivocamos… ¡Nos equivocamos mucho…!-Thor abrió la boca como si fuera a replicar cuando su madre lo corto. -¡Si!¡No solo Loki!¡Nosotros!¡Nosotros tenemos gran parte de la culpa!... –y añadió con voz amarga- Tan solo… si no hubiese caído del bifröst…

-Madre… No podíais saber que las cosas irían así…

-No…- Se levanto con dignidad y ensobró la carta pasando un hechizo para que solo su destinatario pudiera leerla. –Pero podemos empezar a hacer las cosas bien de una vez…-Seguidamente le dio la carta. –Es para Bona Dea… tengo entendido que se encuentra en Vanaheimr, si no a veces es solicitada en Alfheim, por los elfos…. Estaré esperando respuesta.

-Madre… Aun tenemos que pacificar…

-Es importante, solo confió en ti…

-Si, madre…- Frigga le dio un beso y un abrazo mientras le susurraba unas palabras que hacia muchísimo que no oían ni él ni su hermano, desde que eran pequeños.

-Por mas oscura que sea la noche… no lo olvides… te queremos.

Pasados unos días llegó la invitada de Frigga al palacio. La reina la esperaba en la entrada de la sala del trono. La recibió de modo efusivo y recordándole que Odin no estaría de acuerdo con su llegada. Seguidamente Bona Dea y la reina entraron con la aprendiza de la primera tras sus pasos. Anduvieron hasta los pies del trono, las extranjeras hicieron una reverencia mientras Frigga tomaba su sitio al lado del Padre de todos.

-Veo que mis palabras solo sirven para ser ignoradas… -Dijo con resentimiento Odin, mirando a su mujer. –Bienvenida Bona Dea, pero sus servicios no serán requeridos. Siento que haya tenido que hacer este viaje en vano…. Nos complace su compañía y le pido que se quede al banquete de mañana. Festejaremos la retomada paz en los nueve reinos.

-Padre de todo, con gusto asistiremos a los festejos, pero siento disentir respecto a mis servicios… Según las nuevas que he tenido es mas que probable la necesidad de mis conocimientos. –Odin hizo un leve mohín ante esa afirmación. –Loki es un gigante del hielo en un planeta de temperatura media/calida… sin su magia no sabemos que complicaciones pueden surgir…

-Loki está bajo mi protección.

-Si, la protección que le dio al recogerlo del templo… pero no sabemos hasta que punto le puede preservar.

-… Solo se permitirá el acceso al reo cuando sea estrictamente necesario…- Odin golpeó molesto y derrotado con el báculo al suelo y dio por terminada la recepción.

La noche de la fiesta había llegado. Bidones de cerveza, vino y comida a mansalva hacia horas que se preparaban. El comedor se encontraba lleno al completo. Las historias de batallas y algunas canciones se repartían en las mesas como los deliciosos manjares. Todo eran risas, barullo y buen humor, aun que no así en las mazmorras.

Loki no había sido capaz de tomar bocado en todo el día. Sentía frió y leves escalofríos, pero lo que en verdad le atormentaba era el perseverante malestar abdominal. No le daba importancia porque no eran síntomas muy fuertes… y por otro lado era demasiado orgulloso para avisar a los guardias…

Antes de empezar el turno de la noche le llevaron toallas y una tina llena para bañarse. En un primer momento lo agradeció, pensando que el agua templada lo relajaría y aliviaría, pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Cada vez se sentía peor… Se levantó y se puso una toalla en la cadera para cubrirse y salir de la tina. Las punzadas cada vez se hicieron mas fuerte haciendo que se contrajera a espasmos… Estos eran suficientemente fuertes para hacerle sentir nauseas. Intento llegar a la cama, pero sus piernas le fallaron y le hicieron caer de rodillas. Tenia nauseas, pero como no había comido nada no podía vomitar… Cada vez era peor, terminando en posición fetal al suelo… sin darse cuenta tenia toda la musculatura contraída, pero, y aunque parezca mentira, las punzadas que sufría lo hacían contraer aún mas. Hasta el punto en que sentía como si todos los músculos se tuvieran que rajar. Cada vez las punzadas eran mas y mas fuerte y seguidas….

El guardia-niño seguía con la mirada (de reojo) a Loki hasta que este se levanto de la tina. Controlaba el preso sin mucho interés, enfrascado en sus pensamientos, imaginándose en la fiesta del piso principal… Volvió a dirigir su mirada en cuando sintió el golpe sordo de las rodillas del dios contra el suelo… De repente el reo se gano su atención… El jovencito empezó a preocuparse de verdad al ver los espasmos del preso.

Como se había encargado de recordarle "gentilmente" el capitán un par de días antes, su deber era estar quieto en su sitio sin establecer ningún contacto mas allá de la vigilancia con el reo. Pero no sabia que hacer… Estaba preocupado por Loki… y un poco asustado por estar en una situación nueva y no tener la menor idea de cómo reaccionar…

Finalmente, mientras este se encontraba tirado al suelo, el guardia, tras mirar a ambos lados en busca de ayuda o consejo, cruzó el pasadizo. Una vez frente el vidrio de la celda, inseguro y preocupado intento llamar la atención del príncipe.

-Se...señor.. ¡Señor!... ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunta estúpida, pero no sabia que hacer… quizás solo quería engañarlo…

Loki solloza y tiene la respiración entrecortada… deja escapar pequeños alaridos ahogados… Intenta hablar… pero lo hace espasmódicamente, tan pronto se le va la voz, como se le escapa un pequeño grito… La punzadas le cortan las palabras…

-Sa…. Sana..n res… ¡Sana.. do..res…!-El moreno cae en la inconsciencia…

El guardia se inclinó hacia delante golpeando el vidrio, intentando llamar la atención el preso, pero nada. Se encontraba muy asustado… Estaba solo. Todos se encontraban en el gran salón comiendo y bebiendo… ¡No había ningún otro guardia a quien acudir! ¿Marcharse y dejar el reo solo?¿Pero y si solo era un truco…? Dio un ultimo repaso al cuerpo de Loki y lo que ve realmente lo estremece; sangre en la parte interna de las piernas, proveniente de debajo de la toalla… Eso lo hace decidirse, el cabo de su división le dijo que fuera en su búsqueda si había algún problema… y definitivamente había un problema.

Cogió coraje y subió corriendo hasta el gran salón. Allí, desde la puerta de entrada buscó nerviosamente al cabo. Este se encontraba en la mesa del final, en la parte derecha. El susodicho era amigo intimo del capitán de la guardia y se preveía que tendría una gran proyección. De izquierda a derecha se encontraban su cabo de división, el capitán de la guardia, Thor, Odin y Frigga; el resto de la mesa la formaban representantes del consejo y diplomáticos.

Todo el mundo se encontraba comiendo, hablando, bebiendo… y nadie puso atención al joven que pasó agitado.

El capitán vio acercarse el guardia y dejo de hablar para avisar al cabo, este levanto la cabeza hacia donde le indicaron viendo ya frente a él el novato.

-¡Hombre, el joven Gur! La nueva adquisición…- El chico hace una reverencia jadeando.

-Hay un problema señor…

-Si, deberías de estar haciendo guardia en las mazmorras…

-Señor, precisamente,-Trago duro- Loki… no se que le pasa… esta inconsciente…- Contó espantado. Thor de inmediato puso atención al sentir el nombre de su "Hermano".

-Te esta poniendo a prueba.

-Señor… Desde que lo trasladaron de celda, que hay ratos que no se le veía bien… hoy… cuando ha caído… primero tenia espasmos y casi no podía hablar… cuando… cuando ha quedado inconsciente he visto que tenia sangre…-Dijo con urgencia y nervios.

-¿Que ha dicho?- La postura de los guardas se volvió mas grave. No era santo de su devoción, pero era de la familia real….

-Curanderos, señor…. O eso es lo que entendí….

Thor tras haber estado escuchando en silencio se levanto, seguidamente lo hicieron los dos guardias.

-¿No te pidió ayuda o que lo abrieras?

-No, alteza.

* * *

**Ya se que es un poco raro cortarlo aquí… pero es que si no salía un capitulo de kilómetros… Muchas gracias por la paciencia ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por leer y ¡un monumento para Stefania Bloom^^! Me encanta que te gustara, tranquila que Loki esta perdido y mas que se va a perder, pero es por un buen motivo (creo) XD chica… cuando tenga tiempo tengo que aprender a utilizar bien esta pag… ví que me enviaste un mensaje pero sinceramente aun no he terminado de entender como funciona para responder y eso xD Necesito dedicarle mas tiempo… (que no tengo…) ¡Besazos! **

**¡se agradece muchísimo saber que alguien lo lee!**


	4. Bona DeaChapter 4

Holi^^

**4. Bona Dea**

_cuando ha quedado inconsciente he visto que tenia sangre…-Dijo con urgencia y nervios._

_-¿Que ha dicho?- La postura de los guardas se volvió mas grave. No era santo de su devoción, pero era de la familia real…._

_-Curanderos, señor…. O eso es lo que entendí…._

_Thor tras haber estado escuchando en silencio se levanto, seguidamente lo hicieron los dos guardias._

_-¿No te pidió ayuda o que lo abrieras?_

_-No, alteza._

Los tres hombres siguieron al joven Gur para salir del gran salón hacia las mazmorras.

Frigga al ver el guardia dirigirse a la mesa puso atención en la conversación, pues sabia que se trataría de Loki y la inquietaba. Tras unos segundos la reina también se levantó para seguirlos. Al alzarse cruzó su mirada con la de Odin el cual la miró reprochadoramente, a la cual ella respondió con una mirada y un leve gesto de cabeza de "Hombre… que es nuestro hijo…"

Una vez los guardias y Thor llegaron abajo vieron desde la ventana el cuerpo pálido e inerte en el suelo…

-Has dicho que sangraba…-Dijo el príncipe observando el rostro en lagrimas y sudor, contraído por el dolor… se oían pequeños gemidos escapando de los finos labios del embaucador aun estando inconsciente.

-Alteza…, las piernas…-indicó el joven. Los tres miraron donde indicaba, sorprendiéndose notoriamente.

-¿Ha entrado alguien en la celda?

-No, alteza. Desde que lo condenaron no ha tenido contacto con nadie… solo los hechiceros por el proceso…-Afirmó el cabo de la división.

-Puede que llegara con alguna herida interna… sin magia…

-¡Avisad a los curanderos!-Sentenció Thor, sintiendo que con especulaciones no iban a ninguna parte. Justo en ese momento llego Frigga dejándolos congelados en su sitio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo, ninguno sabia que decir. Seguidamente la reina miró en la dirección donde miraba Thor… -¡Por todos los dioses!¡Traed a Bona Dea!-El cabo reemprendió su marcha con un nuevo destino, el gran salón, donde se encontraba la curandera. –¡Abrid!- Exclamó presurosa a el capitán. Este puso la mano derecha en la pared y los relieves empezaron a moverse para abrir una puerta en el "vidrio". Entró ligera seguida del rubio.

El joven guardia volvió a su puesto, esperando que le diesen instrucciones. El capitán se quedo en la puerta de la celda.

Frigga se arrodilló al lado del moreno y le acarició la frente y la mejilla con ternura.

-Loki…-Le susurro suavemente en un intento por despertarlo.- Está congelado…-Dijo mirando angustiada a Thor. A este la situación le trajo recuerdos de su niñez… una vez que su hermano había caído enfermo y estuvo dos semanas en cama debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte… El era muy pequeño para entenderlo bien, pero si recordaba el sufrimiento de su madre.

Se acercó un poco mas intentando pasar un brazo por la espalda y con el otro cogerle las piernas del moreno, pero al tocarlo este se contrajo aun mas, abriendo los ojos en un gemido de dolor.

-Loki…-Frigga le acarició la cara y este intentó mirarla, pero el dolor le dificulta la acción.-Hijo, ¿qué tienes?

-El… vie..ntre …-Thor volvió a tratar de pasar el brazo por el costado del menor, quien seguía en posición fetal, pero el menor se contrajo del dolor solo con el contacto.-…FN…o… No…-Soltó entre jadeos de dolor. No se había dado cuenta pero desde antes de quedar inconciente le caían lagrimas…

El rubio no sabia como llevarlo a la cama si no podía tocarlo…

-Thor, trae una manta…- Este se levanto hacia la cama para cogerla.

Frigga dio un beso en la frente al menor y le susurro al oído:-Estas sangrando… te miraré… Tranquilo, ¿si?

El moreno asintió con los ojos cerrados, aguantando otra punzada. La diosa se movió alrededor del dios hasta sus piernas y levanto ligeramente la toalla. Loki abrió un ojo y miro a su "madre". Esta seguidamente volvió a cubrirlo con la toalla y Thor le acercó la manta, para entre los dos cubrirlo.

Frigga volvió al lado de la cabeza del dios del caos. Lo acaricia y le da un beso en la frente.-No pasa nada, ahora vendrá "Maia".

Thor se encontraba preocupado y terriblemente incomodo. No tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer… ni donde meterse… su madre llamó la atención al capitán para que avisara a Odin pero este se mostraba muy reticente a dejarlos solos con el reo… Hasta que el rubio le hizo entender que él podía con el menor tranquilamente. Cuando al fin se marchó llegó la curandera.

Bona Dea era la saludadora de Loki desde que este era pequeño. Sus padres la habían traído de otro de los mundos para él, aunque nadie sabia exactamente porqué, pues había grandes sanadores en Asgard, pero por algún motivo que la gente desconocía la elección había sido muy concreta en este caso. Aunque ,gracias a la magia, sus servicios casi no habían sido requeridos en años.

Entraron Bona Dea y su ayudante, quien se quedo cerca de la puerta esperando instrucciones. Mientras la curandera se dirigió directamente al lado de Frigga. Esta se retiro un poco dejándole espacio. La mujer toco la cara del dios y le miro las pupilas.

-¿Me podéis retirar la manta?-Thor obedeció al instante devolviéndola a la cama.

Lo miró e intento palparle el abdomen, pero tenia los brazos agarrotados apretándoselo y el dolor no le permitía separarlos.

-¿Puedes separarlos?- Lo intentó pero una punzada lo hizo volver inmediatamente a la misma posición. La curandera suspiró.-Bien, tranquilo. ¿Te puedes tumbar boca arriba?-Le puso una mano en la cintura para acompañarlo en el movimiento de rotar, pero a la que le tocó este gimió. Ante esta situación la mujer se levantó situándose a la espalda del menor donde empezó a palpar desde los hombros y fue bajando. Frigga se acostó y le dijo unas palabras al oído mientras ella seguía moviendo hábilmente las manos. Thor no llego a sentir el murmullo y le inquietaba. Bona Dea descendía por la espalda pero en cuanto pasó por la altura de los riñones este chillo.

-¡Lo siento Loki…!-Dirigió su vista a las piernas con manchas de sangre.-Tranquilo, no pasa nada…-le dijo levantando levemente la toalla. La volvió a su sitio con expresión neutra.

-Sirona, prepárame agua. –La joven salió en busca de sus utensilios.

Puso la mano en la bolsa que llevaba y sacó dos pequeños saquitos de ropa de donde sacó unas hierbas y las mezcló en su mano. Las machacó con los dedos dejando en el aire una dulce y fresca fragancia. Dejó caer el polvo cerca de la cara de Loki y este se empezó a relajar un poco. Seguidamente se calentó las manos frotándolas entre si, aun fragantes de las hierbas, y las puso suavemente entre los riñones del joven.

-¿Alivia?- El moreno asintió sintiéndose agotado. Las punzadas se iban haciendo menos seguidas y menos fuertes. Al disminuir el dolor se desentumió y poco a poco Bona Dea lo hizo quedar estirado boca arriba, con las piernas y los brazos estirados. Ya hacia casi 2h desde que empezó el dolor y estaba totalmente extenuado.

-Deberíamos de estirarlo en la cama. ¿Nos puedes ayudar?-Thor se acercó y esta vez lo pudo levantar sin quejas por parte del menor. Lo estiró en la cama.

-No, al revés… La cabeza al lado del vidrió.-Thor lo giró. –Necesitaría que me acercaras aquí la mesa y el banquillo.-Eso hizo sentir un poco útil al rubio. Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto al lado del cabecero de la cama llegó Sirona dejando dos cuencos llenos de agua caliente con hierbas desinfectantes en la mesa reubicada.

-¿Lo cubro?- A lo que su mentora respondió afirmativamente. El rubio la ayudo cubriéndole los pies y quedándose al lado del cabecero junto a Bona Dea.

-Thor ve al lado de tu madre.- Esta se encontraba al otro lado de la cama. La curandera cogió por el tobillo del moreno y le hizo encoger la pierna. La ayudante puso un par de almohadas para que sostuvieran la pierna flexionada. Seguidamente hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, Sirona puso su mano en la rodilla del moreno para mantenerla en la misma posición.

-Loki, tu relájate… no pasa nada, ahora te examinaré…- Frigga le cogió la mano, mientras Thor no sabia que hacer ni que hacia, ni tan solo que estaba pasando, pero estaba preocupado. Puede que le hubiesen quitado la magia demasiado pronto… podría ser que aun tuviera heridas internas de la batalla en Midgard…. Mil y un pensamientos le venían en mente… ninguno agradable.

Maya (Bona Dea) le levantó la manta hasta las rodillas y seguidamente puso las manos en el bol y se las lavó. Seguidamente cogió unas gasas y las chupó en agua desinfectante para después utilizarlas para eliminar la sangre. Suavemente palpo la zona del suelo pélvico y en el pirineo, cerca de los testículos encontró la fuente de la sangre. Al tocarla Loki sintió un fuerte escalofrió. Bona Dea tiró las gasas y se dirigió a Sirona para que descubriera el torso del moreno. Seguidamente empezó a palpar con una mano la parte baja del vientre, mientras con la otra palpaba el pirineo y la pequeñísima entrada. De nuevo dirigió las dos manos a la zona intima inspeccionando la entrada. Suavemente la presionó con uno de sus los largos y finos dedos y cuando este empezó a penetrarla recibió un quejido del paciente. Con voz muy baja le pide a su ayudante un instrumento que la sorprendió. Se acercó a la bolsa trajo con el agua, donde tenían instrumentos médicos varios. Volviendo con un sobrecillo con unos bastoncillos muy finos, parecidos a los bastoncillos de las orejas, pero mas largos, de madera. Maya cogió uno y avisó al moreno.

-Notaras una cosa fría.- Seguidamente introdujo el bastoncillo en el orificio y al cabo de unos segundos lo retiró. Con una gasa lo limpió de los restos de sangre… Poco a poco dejo el color marrón-amarillento y fue cambiando a uno azul.

-Bien… puedes cubrirlo.-Dice poniéndole unas gasas y la toalla para proteger la cama. Seguidamente le estiró las piernas y terminó de cubrirlo con la manta.

El soldado lo veía todo desde fuera un poco asustado por si lo culpaban de algo…

Bona Dea se limpió las manos mientras Sirona recogía las cosas que utilizaron y recoger todo lo que se tenia que tirar para después salir de la celda.

Frigga se acercó a la curandera, mientras Loki intentaba girarse para acomodarse mejor en la cama, pero al moverse la cadera le dio una punzada. Thor al verlo se acercó.

-¿Quieres ladearte?

-…Si…-Asintió mas dormido que despierto. El mayor puso una mano a cada lado de la cadera del moreno y lo ayudo a girarse, quedando de lado. Realmente se encontraba muy aturdido y fue quedándose dormido. Thor se sentó en la cama mirando el rostro pálido de su hermano.

Frigga se acerco a Maya.

-¡Esta bien?

-Eso parece. El hecho que sea un hechicero… su propia magia debió ralentizar el proceso natural…

-Pero tanto dolor…- Dijo preocupada.

-Puede ser que sea debido a la tardanza…puede ser que sea solo esta vez… pero no puedo asegurar nada… su proceso ha sido muy atípico….

En ese momento Odin hizo acto de presencia en la celda. La fiesta había terminado ya y había despedido protocolariamente los diplomáticos y consejeros para evitar conflictos. Padre de todos entró y después de una rápida ojeada a todos los presentes en la celda se dirigió a las dos mujeres. Segundos después también llegaron a las mazmorras Sif y los tres guerreros, preocupados porque Thor no había vuelto a la fiesta. Los cuatro se quedaron tras el vidrio viendo la situación.

Thor se levanto y se acercó a la conversación de sus padres. Al momento Frigga se dirigió a él.

-Thor, ¿podrías avisar que traigan una sopa y un poco de fruta para tu hermano?- Dijo apartándolo de la conversa. Cosa que lo molestó, el tamben estaba preocupado.

Odin retomó la palabra.

-¿Entonces?

-Majestad… Parece ser que Loki ha llegado a la madurez completa…

-¿Y eso significa?

-Bien… no debería de suponer grandes cambios… pero sobretodo ahora que no tiene magia para auto curarse es posible que se repitan episodios como el de hoy…

Frigga se veía afectada- Esta tan…

-Se encuentra agotado. Dormirá profundamente… mañana volverá a ser el de siempre…-los tranquilizó.

Thor al salir se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus compañeros. Sif fue la primera en dirigirse al dios del trueno.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Qué ha intentado?

-No.. no, no ha intentado nada… es… no se exactamente que ha sucedido… El guardia nos vino a buscar porque… Loki… había quedado inconsciente entre dolores… pero.. no se, exactamente tengo ni idea de que ha ocurrido, si te digo la verdad.

-¿Esta enfermo?- pregunto Fandral sorprendido.

-mm… no… estaba sangrando… quizás una herida interna de la batalla en midgard que no termino de curarse… o no se…-Dijo emprendiendo el camino a la cocina, mientras los demás lo seguían.

-¿Bona Dea no sabe que tiene?-La morena se mostraba escéptica.

-Yo creo que si, pero a la que me acerqué han callado y me enviaron a pedir comida…

-Que te han hecho a un lado elegantemente…- respondió Sif a lo que el rubio asintió.

Los tres restantes salieron de la celda y Frigga se dirigió al joven Gur para darle las gracias y pedirle que si veía cualquier otra cosa que lo inquietara que avisara a Bona Dea. La aludida asintió con la cabeza y marcharon a sus respectivos aposentos.

Al entrar a la habitación la pareja permaneció en silenció… Odin se acercó a la terraza viendo la ciudad con el velo de la noche. Frigga se le acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda a lo que recibió un suspiro pesado.

-Ante los demás puedes fingir que no te importa… pero…

-No finjo…

-No…. Claro que no… Por eso sigues protegiéndole…- Dijo divertida y conciliadora.

Thor cogió la sopa y las frutas y volvió a las mazmorras separándose de sus amigos que se dispusieron a ir a descansar.

Al llegar le abrieron la celda para dejar la bandeja con la comida. Al salir se quedó mirando como dormía placidamente un rato.

***Como debéis haber deducido Maia era unos de los nombres de Bona Dea… a si que lo utilizo como un nombre mas próximo…**

* * *

**¿Sorpresa?¿Decepción?**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo por ahora ^^ ...**

**Muchísimas gracias como siempre ****Stefania Bloom****, lo de la temperatura tiene alguna cosa mas detrás... se verá mas adelante. Si se sentía confundido tras este capitulo ya perderá el norte...**

**Bueno, agradecería alguna opinión... ^^**

**Voy a pedir un poco de ayuda… no me gusta el resumen, pero no doy para mas…. ¿Me dais ideas? ^^ porfiii**


	5. ¡A que jode que hablen a tus espaldas

_¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! ¡Un beso! _

_Sahethel salvatore: Aquí tienes ^^¡espero que te guste!_

_Stefania Bloom: Lo siento, lo siento en el alma otra vez... bueno ya te conté... U.U ¡un beso, un abrazo y no me odies mucho Y.Y!_

_ilyasha77: Bueno... no se si esto es lo que entiendes por habilidades... pero bueno... y él es él... con algún añadido, pero él.. y nada... que de recuperarse nada.. por lo menos no por completo porque aun esta el tema del planeta y su amor de carácter que hace que todo el mundo le quiera echar la mano al cuello... te dejo con el fic i no me enrollo mas XD_

**5. ¡A que jode!... que hablen a tus espaldas….**

_Thor cogió la sopa y las frutas y volvió a las mazmorras separándose de sus amigos que se dispusieron a ir a descansar._

_Al llegar le abrieron la celda para dejar la bandeja con la comida. Al salir se quedó mirando como dormía placidamente un rato._

Thor fue despertado por su lacayo cuando le abrió las cortinas de terciopelo, le dio los buenos días y le dejo las botas lustradas y la capa cepillada apunto para ser vestidos.

Era mas tarde de lo habitual, por la fiesta de la noche anterior. Debían de ser como las 9 de la mañana, pero entre el alcohol y el dormir poco se sentía como si Hulk lo hubiese utilizado de colchón tras una tanda de ser saco de boxeo…

Se sentó en la cama unos segundos intentando no volver a quedar dormido e hizo repaso de la noche anterior. La verdad es que se había quedado bastante tiempo viendo dormir a su hermano… Se levantó dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con sus padres, se sentía muy molesto porque la noche anterior lo dejaron de lado. Vistiéndose sin perder el tiempo se dispuso a ir a desayunar con ellos, pero no contó con el coraje que necesitaría para hacer las preguntas.

Llegó al salón, donde sus padres se encontraban empezando ya el desayuno. Se hallaban en silencio.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días cariño.- Saludó Frigga mientras Thor se sentaba al lado de Odin. –¿Fruta?-Le acercó la frutera.

-No, Gracias…-Empezó a coger comida de las varias fuentes, mirando de reojo a sus padres quienes comían sin mirarse y sin aparente intención de empezar ninguna conversación. Los minutos iban pasando y el silenció se le hacia muy incomodo al mas joven… Tremendamente pesado, volviéndose cada vez mas denso hasta asfixiarle. A cada segundo sentía como se diluía el valor de preguntar… Finalmente terminaron el desayuno en silencio.

Pocas horas mas tarde vio como Frigga se dirigía a las mazmorras, y por el camino ordeno a su doncella que trajera un desayuno completo a la celda. El rubio espió lo que hacia su madre, dándole un tiempo de margen para después bajar él. En las escaleras la mujer se encontró con el capitán de la guardia quien bajo con ella y le abrió la celda donde el moreno aún dormía. Entró silenciosamente, viendo encima de la mesa, cerca de la cama, la bandeja con la sopa fría de la noche anterior y supo que no despertó. Con paso silenciosos se sentó en la cama y le acarició el pelo hasta que despertó.

Thor miraba desde las sombras en las escaleras, oculto de los guardas y su familia.

Loki se restregó los ojos y miró a la diosa.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le susurro mientras él se deslizaba hasta poner la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de su madre.

-Si… cansado…

Llegó la comida y reemplazó la de la noche. Una vez salió la doncella la reina se levantó para cogerla y traerla a la cama donde Loki se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared, dándose cuenta al moverse que no llevaba nada bajo la manta… solo una cosa… unas telas entre las piernas que se le habían enganchado y lo que le pareció que era una toalla… Loki empezaba a sentir que la cosa se iba poniendo surrealista… Intentaba aparentar normalidad delante de su madre y pasó una mano disimuladamente bajo la manta para tocar aquella cosa, que le pareció recordar que se lo había puesto Maia… sus recuerdos eran muy confusos tras caer al suelo… Su madre, Thor, el guardia, Maya… y ¿Odin? No estaba seguro.

Frigga volteó y sonrió, haciéndolo sentir descubierto.

-Amor… ahora te traerán ropa y utensilios de limpieza…

-¿Qué…?-Tenia tantas preguntas… Sentía que no entendía nada, no sabia nada… Lo habían sentenciado a la soledad eterna y allí estaba su madre… La diosa le dio un beso en la frente acallándolo y le dio una tostada con miel y queso. Él la cogió pero volvió a preguntar.-¿Que ocurrió?...-Ella suspiró y tomo valor.

-Sabes que eres un gigante del hielo….-el moreno asintió –Bien… No sé si lo sabes, pero el hecho… es que sois hermafroditas …-Contó con cautela, manteniendo una de las manos del joven entre las suyas. Loki se atragantó un poco…

Bona Dea entró a la celda, cerrándose otra vez la "puerta" tras ella.

-Majestad… Loki… Veo que interrumpo…- A Loki lo trataba con respeto, pero casi de tu a tu, sin tantos protocolos…

-No, no. Mejor, así le podrás responder las preguntas que tenga.- Dijo levantándose de la cama, mientras el moreno siguió con los ojos muy abiertos a su madre, completamente pasmado, con la tostada aun en la mano.

-¿Qué…?-Era el único sonido coherente que le salió… ¡A la mierda las apariencias! Su cara era un poema, una gran oda al desconcierto.

-¿Por donde quieres empezar?-Preguntó profesionalmente.

-¿… Hermafrodita?- Ella asintió –¡Pero soy un hombre!-Exclamó como si se hubiesen vuelto locas. Cada vez mas fuera de si.-¿Qué sucedió ayer? ¿Qué…?- Frigga lo volvió a tomarle de la mano y Maia lo miraba serenamente, sin prejuicios, en silencio. En unos segundos se tranquilizó un poco.

-Has llegado a la madurez sexual… no solo como hombre, también puedes tener una vida dentro de ti…. –Eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada.

-¿Qué…?- Dijo mirando a su madre, esperando que fuera una broma.

-Ayer empezaron las primeras sangres, eso es lo que te provocó el dolor- El dios palideció – no siempre tiene que ser así. En términos generales no debería de ser doloroso…. –intentó tranquilizarlo bona dea.

-Es una broma… es… es una… es por todo lo que he hecho…

-No Loki… Sabíamos que tarde o temprano pasaría, por eso la hicimos venir para ser tu curandera… Maia es la persona que mas sabe de los jotuns …

-Yo puedo… concebir…-No sabia si lo preguntaba o lo afirmaba.

-Si…-Dijo Maya y Frigga le sonrió.-pero… Loki… tu… Tu madurez ha sido muy atrasada y no sabemos el porque… El canal se mantiene sellado hasta que el cuerpo esta apunto. Mientras no llegan las primeras sangres parece una cicatriz… luego esta se abre…-Frigga intuyo que algo iba mal.

-¿Pero?-La apremió a hablar sin rodeos, temiendo por la salud del joven. La mujer suspiró y volvió la mirada al ojiverde.

-Ayer te hice la prueba de la fertilidad y el bastoncillo se volvió azul, pero por otro lado el canal es tremendamente estrecho… está por ver si este se flexibilizará… -Loki no sabia como reaccionar. Demasiadas noticias y por demás contradictorias… Su madre lo miraba preocupada.

-No te preocupes… Todo estará bien… Deberías de comer…

-Su majestad tiene razón, ayer no comiste.

El moreno se percató de que aun tenia la tostada en la mano… y totalmente contrariado tomo un bocado, empezando a comer. Confundido… con demasiadas cosas en la cabeza… Se encontraban en silencio.

-Bien…-Volteó a mirar a Frigga mientras ella se volvió a sentar un momento en la cama para darle un abrazo y susurrarle al oído. –Por mas oscura que sea la noche recuerda que te queremos.- A lo que el moreno le dio su replica personal, que hacia tantos años que no daba.

-Por mas que brille el sol serás mi faro.-Ella sonrió y salió de la sala tras despedirse de Bona Dea. Una vez solos esta volvió su atención en él.

-Como iba diciendo… ¿alguna pregunta?...–Se encontraba bloqueado como para formular una pregunta coherente.

Maia se acercó y le miró los ojos mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza mirándole la temperatura.

-Bien, parece que no tienes fiebre, ¿te sientes bien?

-Si… cansado…-susurró.

-Estírate.-Esto puso nervioso al moreno quien miró desconfiado a la mujer.

-Tranquilo, solo será un segundo.- Este finalmente se estiró con desgana. La castaña le bajo un poco la manta dejando el vientre descubierto y notando como este se tensaba. –Relájate, solo te palparé el abdomen. Si contraes la musculatura no servirá de nada.-Le palpó masajeándolo.-Bien, está un poco hinchado pero es normal.-Se levantó y le subió un poco la manta para que se encontrara mas cómodo.-¿Alguna pregunta?-Insistió, pero ante el mutismo desistió. -si tienes cualquier duda avisa a los guardias, ellos me encontraran.

La mujer dio un vistazo a la habitación y antes de girarse para marcharse le dijo-Loki… yo te recomendaría que prestaras mucha atención a tu cuerpo… redescubrelo, cuanto mas te conozcas mas fácil será detectar problemas…

Unos minutos mas tarde que pudieron haber sido horas, pues el moreno se encontraba totalmente perdido en su mente, entró una chica de pelo negro largo y liso, con una piel impoluta, blanca y pecada por el sol. Vestía con ropa oscura, botas de cuero negro, pantalones holgados con varios bolsillos, una camiseta manga larga recogida a la altura de los codos y un chaleco de cuero negro y marrón largo. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención dentro del estupor en el que se encontraba era la serpiente que llevaba tatuada en el brazo izquierdo.

Sirona le dejó una bolsa con productos de aseo y un par de mudas completas de ropa en cima de la romana y se marchó.

Thor se acercó un poco mas a la celda de Loki en cuanto quedó solo. Este se veía muy confundido, perdido en sus pensamientos… Se sintió identificado con él así que tomo el valor que le falto en la mañana y se dirigió a preguntar a Frigga directamente, ya no aguantaba mas… La encontró en sus aposentos bordando cerca de la ventana junto a dos doncellas.

-¿Thor, en que te puedo ayudar?- preguntó indicándole que se acercara.

-Madre,-Tomo aire –¿Que le ocurre a Loki?-Lo miro profundamente y vio que estaba preocupado, pero era un tema muy intimo y creyó que debería de ser el mismo Loki quien se lo contara, cosa que dudaba mucho… Así que intento evadir el tema.

-Hijo… No es nada…

-¡¿Qué no es nada?!...

-No, Thor es…

-¡Como…!

-¡Thor!-Lo detuvo autoritaria, dándole un par de segundos para que se serenara. -…Loki ha… sufrido una serie de cambios… pero no es nada… Estábamos esperando que sucediera.

-Pero…

-Thor, es personal. Esta bien, no es nada grave.¡No te preocupes…! Ahora esta confundido, tiene muchas cosas para asimilar.

-Pero…

-Se termino la discusión.-Afirmó tajante a lo que el rubio le quedo claro que ese tema no se volvería a tocar. Incomodo se volteó y salió de la habitación para ir a despejarse con un poco de entrenamiento.

Allí se encontraba cuando el bifröst se abrió y al poco rato llegó un destacamento con dos soldados a cuestas que habían llegado de Alfheim ambos muy graves. Todo el mundo se alborotó apenas la noche anterior celebraban la paz y al día siguiente volvían a llegar heridos… Thor se acercó hiendo con ellos hacia los sanadores. Los pobres tipos se encontraban llenos de heridas de arma blanca y quemadas como si también hubiesen sido atacados con algún tipo de arma de energía.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?¡¿De donde provienen?!- Preguntó a los portadores.

-¡Han llegado de Alfheim, alteza! No tenemos mas información, esperamos que vuelvan en si para saber que ocurrió, alteza.-Thor zamarreó al que tenia mejor aspecto –¡Soldado! ¡Soldado! ¿Que ocurrió?¿Quien os atacó?-El hombre reaccionó un poco entreabriendo los ojos.

-…los… los controlaban… es.. esas cosas… -balbuceaba, pero finalmente volvió a perder el conocimiento. El ojiazul se paró y vio como sus hombres pasaban las puertas del sanatorium. Sospesó por unos segundos las palabras que le habían dicho y se dirigió hacia la sala del trono. Allí encontró a Odin reunido con Bona Dea.

-…pero como ya he dicho son especulaciones, tengo que ver como evoluciona para saber de donde proviene; cual es el problema exacto.

-Las visitas seguirán restringidas y seré informado de cada una de ellas –Dijo dirigiéndose a Frigga. Dio un golpe con el cetro dando la sesión por finalizada.

-¡Padre!-Todos voltearon a verle, mientras él avanzaba. –Padre, han atacado a nuestros soldados en Alfheim… No sabemos exactamente lo que ha ocurrido… Los soldados estaban muy malheridos lo único que han llegado a decir es que alguna cosa controlaba a quienes les atacaron… ¿Ha llegado Heimdall?

-Aquí estoy, alteza.-Dijo el enorme guardián entrando en la sala.- Mi rey.-hizo una reverencia –Me temo que fueron un pequeño grupo de elfos quienes los atacaron…

-El soldado estaba convencido de que eran manipulados…

-Alteza… Como ya sabéis los elfos de la luz son muy recelosos ante la supervisión…-Odin los observó unos segundos para después hablar.

-En principio, si no hay mas indicios tomaremos esto como un hecho puntual. Enviaremos un destacamento para observar la situación. ¿Cómo se encuentran los soldados?-Frigga se acercó creando una proyección de Eir, la sanadora principal.

-Su majestad… Temo que uno de los hombres ha muerto debido a las heridas.

-¿Y el otro?

La mujer suspiró –Lo hemos estabilizado tanto como hemos podido, sigue inconsciente… pero no podemos hacer mas. El tiempo dirá si sobrevivirá.

-Si despierta quiero ser informado inmediatamente.

La reunión termino y el príncipe salió junto a Heimdall, quien parecía preocupado.

-¿Hay algo mas que te preocupa, amigo?

-Con sinceridad… Solo puedo dar conjeturas y eso no es lo adecuado, pero….

-No estamos en una reunión oficial… tomate la libertad…

-Bien… sin rodeos… Los ojos de los elfos… parecían a los del príncipe Loki, cuando estaban en Midgard…

-No eran imaginaciones mías, pues…

-Creo que no… creo que yo también lo ví.

* * *

**Bien ^^ esto es todo por el momento y si me dan alguna opinión me harán feliz ^^**


	6. Tu sigues siendo tu

Bien.. no se que decir, estoy un poco preocupada por la macha del fic y no se... no se si es que no gusta o cual es el problema...

Muchisssimas gracias por los reviews Stefania, ilyasha77, sahethel salvatore y ladykarma21881 ^^¡son unos amores! ¡un besazo!

**Stefania:** Lo de Alfheim va a traer cola y ya advierto que también va a salir Midgard mas adelante

**ilyasha77:**Hoii, pos si, la verdad es que esto te deja sin palabras…. Uff no se que puedo contarte sin cargarme toda la historia (spoilers… spoilers…) Información… bien aquí habla un pooko con Maia, no es una gran charla pero bueno por el momento no es un tema muy central, es algo que esta aquí… pero no es lo mas importante ^^ lo siguiente… un poco de Odin… (para el siguiente capitulo ya que no me dio por mas este…) ^^ bien espero que te ayude…

**6. Tu sigues siendo tu**

_-Bien… sin rodeos… Los ojos de los elfos… parecían a los del príncipe Loki, cuando estaban en Midgard…_

_-No eran imaginaciones mías, pues… _

_-Creo que no… creo que yo también lo vi._

Loki se encontraba en la bañera sintiendo como el agua le relajaba los músculos. Con un suspiro se sumergió en sus pensamientos intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido sin volver a la locura que fueron los primeros días en la cárcel. Intentaba centrarse en lo que le había contado Maia. Se levantó sin salir de la tina y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenia el biombo. Se lo habían concedido para que tuviera un poco de intimidad, aunque fuera solo al bañarse. Se vio como si fuera un extraño, su cuerpo era el mismo, era exactamente igual. Poniéndose quisquilloso quizás tenia el vientre un poco hinchado, pero nada fuera de lo normal o que llamara la atención. Se sentía incomodo con si mismo, era el mismo, o al menos en apariencia… pero sentía que de nuevo nada volvería a ser como antes. Volvió a sentarse sintiendo que tantos cambios le mareaban y le provocaban un ligero ataque de ansiedad. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco mientras empezaba a pasar la esponja lentamente por su pálida y suave piel. Finalmente dejo de lado la esponja y se acarició, enjabonándose y masajeándose, con las manos. Cada vez se puso mas nervioso, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debería, se sentía como cuando descubrió la masturbación, acercando sus manos lentamente a su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos, centrándose en lo que notaba. Todo le pareció como siempre así que tomando valor se aventuró mas abajo. Notó un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo al tocar inesperadamente la pequeña entrada. Se relajo un poco y la volvió a tocar mas suavemente, obteniendo una sensación eléctrica y excitante. Dejó de palpar la zona para intentar meterse un dedo, pero lo sintió realmente molesto. Intentó relajarse un poco mas y volvió a intentarlo con el meñique, pero no había modo le era difícil y dolía. Finalmente desistió comprendiendo lo que le había contado la sanadora y se acarició un poco la zona para despejar la incomodidad dejándose llevar. Cuando se dio cuenta se estaba excitando, pero no era el lugar ni el momento, lo encontraba denigrante. Hizo acopio de su autocontrol, aunque ahora gozaba de cierta intimidad los guardias podrían aparecer …. Terminó el baño poniéndose un batín blanco y saliendo de detrás del biombo se tiró sobre la cama, empezando a dormitar mientras sacaban el separador de la celda.

* * *

Thor pasó la noche en blanco pensando en lo que le dijo Heimdall, en la posibilidad de que lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo en Alfheim tuviera alguna relación con su hermano. Por la mañana fue a ver a su amigo para saber si había visto algo mas y luego fue al sanatorium en busca de mas nuevas, pero nada… No dormir lo tenia de malas y no obtener respuestas lo empeoraba. Finalmente se encaminó a la parte baja del palacio en busca de respuestas.

El joven Gur se cuadró en cuanto vio llegar al rubio.

-Su alteza, no.. si.. siento decirle, comunicarle que es restringido… quiero decir… que las visitas están restringidas a esta parte, ala…-Dijo atorándose y auto corrigiéndose constantemente. El mayor lo detuvo de su explicación.

-Lo sé, pero se trata de la seguridad de los nueve reinos. Tengo que interrogarle. – El guardia tragó saliva dudoso de lo que debía hacer, pero no se atrevió a detenerle cuando pasó por su lado dirección a la celda de su hermano. Pero paró un momento solo para añadir.- Yo no he estado aquí…-A lo que el joven asintió.

El moreno se encontraba tirado en la cama boca abajo, aun con el pelo húmedo por el baño.

-¡Loki!-Le llamó la atención, pero este no movió ni un músculo. Se acercó y golpeó el vidrió haciendo que despertara del todo, aunque no de muy buen humor ya que tenia jaqueca y la luz le molesto los ojos. Miro quien osaba despertarlo con despreció que cambió, al ver quien era, por una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Oh! ¿A que debo el… dudoso honor de tu visita… h.e.r.m.a.n.o?-Soltó cada letra lentamente y con veneno. Thor se molestó ante la actitud de este, aun mas.

-Loki…-Empezó a hablar lentamente intentando no dejarse llevar por la mala ostia que llevaba.

-Te advierto que si vienes a hablar del tiempo… hace mucho que no salgo…- Dijo con una sonrisa cruel.

-¡LOKI, basta!- Cogió aire para tranquilizarse y continuar. –¿Que tienes que ver con Alfheim?-El joven lo miro hastiado, se encontraba encerrado en una celda después de haber caído por el bifröst y haber tratado de dominar la tierra… Los elfos quedaban muy lejos de todo eso y hasta un cabeza hueca como su hermano debería de saberlo.

-¡Oh! ¡Si… eso!... –Dijo bajando la mirada y con cara pensativa, para después levantar la cabeza con cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.-Hacen unos lembas increíbles… cada tarde voy a merendar allí… ya sabes… no me puedo resistir…-Cosa que cabreó aun mas al ojiazul.

-N.O. .go…-Amenazó- No he pegado ojo así que no estoy por tus tonterías…

-Pues deberías de probar estas celdas… Tienen algo realmente…Zen….

-¿Qué está pasando con los elfos?¿Tienes algo que ver?

-¡¿Y como cojones quieres que lo sepa?!¡¿Eres ciego, capullo, imbécil, o que mierda te pasa?! Estoy… Encerrado, AQUÍ, por los siguientes siglos… ¿Y me preguntas… por un mundo… que no he pisado en los últimos cien años?

-¿Tus planes en Midgard implicaban algún otro mundo?- El moreno intentaba calmar su respiración para tranquilizarse y así apaciguar un poco el dolor de cabeza, que cada vez era mas fuerte. Se llevó las manos a sus sienes para masajearlas.

-No.

-¿Hablaste del reino de los elfos a los chitauris?- Bufó ante la idea de que ÉL hubiera hablado de algo con aquellos peones sin cerebro…

-No.

-¿Nunca mencionaste Alfheim a nadie?- Aquella insistencia lo estaba molestando… pero de golpe le vino en mente un recuerdo… Era de poco después de que lo encontraran, se encontraba atado… todo era borroso, pero le pareció que se encontraba ante Thanos y que mencionaba su estancia en Alfheim… Aunque no podría asegurar que fuera un recuerdo real, quizás era solo una pesadilla. Thor lo conocía suficiente como para advertir su instante de duda y se avanzó a su respuesta.

-Los Chitauris, o quienes sean…¿Podían controlar la mente?

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó ya perdido.

-A lo que sucedió en la Tierra, ¿como te controlaron?- Quería pensar que su hermano seguía siendo el mismo de hacia tan solo unos años… Y esto enfureció al ojiverde.

-Escúchame bien, chocha de agua descerebrada… ¡a MÍ no me controla nadie!-Rugió dejando en claro que la visita concluía aquí. Thor refunfuñó y se marcho del lugar, dejando a Loki muy cabreado.

Tras andar a largas zancadas de arriba a bajo de la celda por unos minutos se dispuso a vestirse empezando por los pantalones. Una vez los abotonó se quitó el albornoz para empezar a ponerse una camisa, y en ello estaba cuando entró sin mirar Sirona con comida para el reo.

-¡Perdón! Puedo volver mas tarde…-Dijo apunto de volver a salir de la celda aun con la bandeja de comida en las manos.

-No, da igual.-Loki solo se había girado un segundo a ver quien era pero al procesar el tatuaje se volvió a girar empezando a abotonar la camisa. La chica se acercó a la mesa para dejar la comida y luego haría un chequeo básico al moreno. Pero en cuanto se giró se encontró muy cerca de Loki.

La veía de arriba a bajo y no le desagradaba para nada lo que veía… y no era tan sosa como las sirvientas habituales del palacio. La chica tenia agallas, no había retrocedido frente la cercanía del ojiverde… y si decía la verdad se sentía muy atraída por aquel chico frente a ella, un chico malo, con el cabello húmedo, delgado pero fibrado, en su punto justo… y la camisa desabotonada hacia que no tuviera que imaginar mucho.

-Bonita marca-Dijo cogiéndole el brazo y pasando dos dedos por encima de la serpiente.

-Gracias, bonitos abdominales-Añadió con todo el descaro que pudo y sin poder evitar comérselo con la mirada.

-… me gustan las chicas malas… -Dijo pasando sus manos por su cintura hacia la espalda para luego bajar.

-No lo digas muy alto… no quiero terminar haciéndote compañía-Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva dejándose llevar. Los dos sabían que no deberían pero el moreno se encontraba enojado y le pareció que seria una buena diversión… y Sirona no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad por nada del mundo, le gustaban los chicos malos, y este era el rey de todos ellos. Seguramente terminaría perdiendo el puesto como ayudante de Bona Dea… pero no permitiría dejar pasar la diversión.

Ambos se besaron con pasión y necesidad. Debería de ser un desquite rápido, antes de que algún guardia los pillara, así que no tenían tiempo que perder. Loki dejo caer el chaleco de la chica y pasó sus manos bajo su camiseta, mientras esta desabotonó el par de botones de la camisa que había llegado a poner y lo empujó encima de la cama. A el moreno le gustó la iniciativa que mostraba y la dejo ponerse en cima, ya la bajaría en unos minutos. Quería ver de que era capaz.

Deslizó sus manos por aquel pecho tan bien formado admirándolo, para después bajar y empezar a besar y mordisquear el cuello del ojiverde. Sus manos continuaron hasta el pantalón y tras soltar el primer botón coló una mano para hacerse con aquel preciado "juguete".

Al momento en que sintió como una mano traviesa le cogía el miembro le vino en mente todo lo que había sucedido con su cuerpo, sintiendo pánico y apartando la chica de él. Se levantó de la cama y se volvió a cerrar el pantalón, dándole la espalda.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la morena bajando de la cama.

-Vete.-sin voltear a verla. Ella suspiró.

-No puedo, antes tengo que chaquearte..- Añadió con pesar.

-¿Qué?-Esta vez si se giró.

-Túmbate un momento, en seguida estoy…

-¿Quién eres?

-Ah, si… me llamo Sirona, soy aprendiz de Bona Dea.-Contó indicándole con la mano que se tumbara. Loki la miró contrariado y desconfiado.-Hace un instante estabas bastante predispuesto… ¿Voy a tener que llamar a los guardias?

-¿Tu sabes… que…?

-Chico… sé muchas cosas…. Especifica…- Ante el mutismo añadió- ¿Qué eres un gigante del hielo? Si, lo sabia… ahora túmbate por favor. –Finalmente hizo lo que le pedía y ella procedió como lo había hecho el día anterior Maia. Sin compasión, sin asco ni prejuicios, cosa que asombraba al ojiverde.

-Loki… respecto a lo de antes…¿Qué es lo que te ha tirado para atrás?-no obtuvo respuesta.-¿Es por el hecho de ser hermafrodita? –No tuvo respuesta, pero si un levísimo tic nervioso que le izó ver que se encontraba en lo cierto. –Si es por eso… Es una tontería, no debes darle mas importancia de la que tiene…

Al ver que no querría hablar con ella del asuntó pensó que debería de hablar con Bona Dea del estado mental del joven.

* * *

Thor después de salir del calabozo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento a descargar su frustración, cosa que no resultaba muy grata para sus amigos… ya que ellos eran los que sufrían las consecuencias.

-¡Basta, basta, basta!-Gritó Volstagg arrinconado por el rubio príncipe. –¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?

-¡Eso me gustaría saber a mi!-Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Thor, deberías tomarte un descanso…-invitó Sif.

-Si, antes de que alguno de nosotros salga herido…-Fandral también se encontraba preocupado. El ojiazul le lanzó una mirada hastiada pero bajó el arma relajando un poco el porte, para alivió del Glotón. Todos se reunieron en las escaleras del patio de armas viendo los soldados que seguían entrenando.

-¿Y entonces…? –Indagó la morena.

-No es nada….

-Pues para no ser nada casi rebanas a Volstagg como un pollo asado,… de aquellos que le gustan tanto…-Dijo indicando un corte que llevaba en el brazo.

-… uf… ¡ni que lo digas…! Uff…-El mayor jadeaba por el cansancio.-Creo que será… mejor… que vaya a curarme… -Añadió marchándose cojeando un poco.

-…Lo siento…

-Lo suponemos, pero ¿que es lo que ocurre?

-Nada… es solo que… no sé.. lo que ha ocurrido en Alfheim me tiene preocupado… y nada… no he dormido casi, pensando en lo que dijo el soldado… y Heimdall… -Ambos lo miraban en silenció, mientras el veía el entrenamiento. –Y estoy un poco molesto…(ambos se miraron con ironía y pensando que finalmente llegaban al punto) porque… no sé, me da que se me escapan muchas cosas… Tengo la sensación de que me ocultan cosas… y hoy me las he tenido con Loki… mi madre... –Se quedo callado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te refieres a lo que le que ocurrió en la cena?

-Mi madre no ha querido contarme nada… se puso como una fiera cuando insistí…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te dijo?-Preguntó extrañado.

-Que era personal y solo él podía decidir si me contaba…

-¿Solo porque no sabes que tripa se le ha roto? Creo que no se te escapa nada indispensable…-Se mofó Sif.

-No es solo lo del otro día… estoy seguro de que hay algo mas, respecto la invasión de Midgard, y Heimdall también, pero Loki no quiere soltar prenda…

La morena suspiró.-Thor… ¡es Loki! Olvídalo… ¡la vida sigue! Fuera lo que fuera lo que hizo lo está pagando… y no puede hacer nada…-Se levantó.-Voy a buscar algo de beber…

Fandral la siguió con la mirada y cuando la perdió se acercó mas a su amigo.

-¿Crees que alguien… se "sobrepasó" con él?-Preguntó confidencialmente.

-La verdad es que fue una de las primeras cosas que pensé… quizás una herida interna… pero no tengo ni idea… aunque tengo que decir que hoy se lo veía muy recuperado….

* * *

Loki se encontraba sentado en la cama, aun con la camisa abierta y absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que al fin, cuando el soldado pasó a hacer la guardia le llamó la atención. Hizo llamar a Bona Dea, y mientras la esperaba terminó de arreglarse debidamente.

-Buenas tardes, Loki.-El moreno se giró y le indicó la silla para que se sentara.

-Buenas tardes….

-¿En que puedo ayudarte?-Intentó alentar el inició de la conversación.

-Yo… yo me siento igual…-Paró para tragar saliva, mirar a Maia y mientras buscaba las palabras se sentó en la cama.-Soy un hombre…-Ella sonrió.

-¿Y como te sentirías si fueras una mujer?-Preguntó retóricamente para continuar.- Es normal… tu eres quien eres… en el fondo nada ha cambiado para ti, solo se ha hecho visible una parte de ti que desconocías su existencia…

-Yo..

-Mira.. esto es como… cuando tienes alguna magulladura, no se… en un músculo que no habías percibido en la vida pero durante todo el tiempo que esta herido parece que es el que mas golpes se da y el que mas trabaja…

-Sirona esta buena.-Interrumpió de una manera y con un vocabulario impropio de él.

-…Si… Bien… es normal, nada de lo que ha ocurrido cambia tu orientación sexual…-tras oír eso se giró y miró a Gur, quien hacia guardia despreocupado. Por primera vez miró a un hombre y valoró su atractivo, para ver que le producía. Bona Dea se dio cuenta.-No cambia tu orientación sexual… pero puede que te lleve a experimentar cosas que no te habías planteado antes…

El moreno se sintió descubierto, pero por otro lado tuvo que darle la razón, nunca había mirado nunca un hombre en ese sentido…

* * *

Los días habían ido transcurriendo y por el momento no había noticias del mundo de los elfos. Todo parecía que había vuelto a la normalidad. Tras la visita de Bona Dea, Loki no había tenido contacto con nadie mas. Seguía sintiéndose cansado pero era demasiado orgulloso para decir nada, así que seguía su rutina diaria sin levantar sospechas, claro que la mayoría de guardias tampoco prestaban atención.

Con el paso de los días era peor, empezó a tener un poco de fiebre y a dormir cada vez mas hasta que al final estuvo un día entero en cama y el guardia dio el aviso.

Sirona fue la encargada de hacerle la visita.

-Loki, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Preguntó entrando en la habitación. Pero no tubo respuesta. Se acercó a la cama y cuidadosamente lo descubrió un poco viéndolo dormir. Tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y respiraba lentamente. Se le veía muy tierno, pero se le pasó la idea en cuanto le tomo la temperatura. –¡Por todos los dioses habidos y por haber!- El prisionero se encontraba volando de fiebre. Termino de descubrirlo e intentó que despertara a lo que consiguió un gemido molesto. –¡Vamos, vamos… di algo!- Le miró las pupilas y le revisó el abdomen, pero parecía normal y ya no sabia que mas hacer, así que salió corriendo en busca de Bona Dea.

En cuanto llegó la curandera y lo revisó le preparó un brebaje para apaciguar un poco la fiebre y aliviar el malestar. Tan pronto se repuso lo interrogó.

-¿Desde cuando te encuentras mal?- Preguntó preocupada y un poco anojada por no haber sido llamada.

-Solo estoy cansado…-Dijo queriendo quitarle importancia.

-¿Desde cuando?

-No se…

-¿Desde que te quitaron tu magia…?-Indagó

-No se… quizás…

Bona Dea se marchó ordenando que los guardias la mantuvieran informada del estado del moreno, aunque este no dijera nada. Y se dispuso a informar a sus padres. Se encontró con la reina en sus aposentos. La reina al verla entrar dejo de lado sus labores.

-Majestad…

-¿Bona Dea, a que debo el placer de vuestra visita?- Dijo acercándose a la curandera e indicándole que tomara asiento. Ambas se sentaron en el diván.

-Majestad, me he tomado la libertad de hacer llamar al rey…

-¿Es Loki?-Pregunto angustiándose.

-Si, los guardias avisaron a mi ayudante para que lo cacheara…-En ese momento entro Odin.

-Bona Dea, querida…-Saludo a ambas mujeres.-Debo suponer que se trata de Loki…

-Majestades… Como ya debe saber los guardias nos llamaron para que le hiciéramos una visita… No se había aquejado de nada, pero estuvo en cama todo el día… -Ambos escuchaban atentamente.- Fue Sirona, mi ayudante quien fue a verle… resultó que el príncipe se encontraba con una fuerte fiebre… -Frigga se llevó una mano al pecho y con la otra busco la de su marido, quien puso una mano en su hombro para confortarla. –Le dí una pócima para bajársela… por el momento parece haber surgido efecto, pero resulta que los síntomas empezaron cuando le dejaron sin magia…

-¿Que medidas recomiendas?-Preguntó Odin con cautela.

-Por el momento parece haber funcionado la pócima… así que por el momento trataremos los síntomas cuando se presenten, pero no puede tomar mas de una al día… lo chaquearemos un par de veces al día, porque ya saben que es muy terco como para pedir ayuda…

-Bien… ¿no hay ninguna solución permanente?-Pidió Frigga acongojada.

-Si es lo que hablamos… hay una segura… pero supongo que no entra en discusión devolverle la magia…

-No. Lo dejo en vuestras manos…-Dijo Odin a lo que Frigga añadió.

-Tenéis toda nuestra confianza… se que haréis lo mejor.

Los siguientes días se empezaron a complicar, estalló lo que parecía una guerra civil en Alfheim y los Asgardianos parecía que lo tenían todo perdido. Heimdall no podía guiarles porque la magia de los elfos no le permitía ver lo que sucedía y ningún soldado conocía los caminos secretos que llevaban las ciudades de los elfos.

Por otra parte Loki parecía crear resistencia a la pócima de Maia

* * *

**_Bien.. hasta aquí llego ^^_**

**_Se agradecen los comentarios ^^algún ei yo también lo leo o algo por el estilo estaría bien :)_**

**_Un abrazoo_**


	7. Odin

**Stefania: **Lo sientoo ^^ no tengo vacaciones hasta marzo o julio según como vayan las cosas xD… Bueno los cambios ya estarán por ahora ^^ en ese aspecto lo voy a dejar un poco en paz ^^ ¡Besos!

**Ilyasha77:** Bien, creo que tus preguntas se responden en este capitulo ^^respecto a los brebajes y al estado de salud de Loki. Y Thor… se va enterando poco a poco… en parte porque es un descuidado XD ^^ ¡Un abrazoo!

**Ladykarma21881:** Muchísimas gracias por leer y reviwear ^^ pero veo muy difícil que pueda escribir mas seguido U.U lo siento… ¡un beso!

**Shiko-chan:** Pues la verdad es que ahora se verá aun mas rodeado de soldados XD por el momento ni Thor ni Loki están por la labor xD Loki tiene que probar muchas cosas aun… ¡Abrazoss!

**7. Odin**

_Los siguientes días se empezaron a complicar, estalló lo que parecía una guerra civil en Alfheim y los Asgardianos parecía que lo tenían todo perdido. Heimdall no podía guiarles porque la magia de los elfos no le permitía ver lo que sucedía y ningún soldado conocía los caminos secretos que llevaban las ciudades de los elfos._

_Por otra parte Loki parecía crear resistencia a la pócima de Maia._

En el salón del trono se encontraban reunidos Odin, Thor, los tres guerreros, lady Sif y los consejeros.

-… solo sabemos que no podemos enviar otro destacamento de vigilancia, ya ha habido suficientes bajas. Y aun así no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Eso son tonterías, ¡nos enfrontamos a los Elfos!

-Pero no hay ningún motivo para que ahora nos ataquen. Los tratados…

-Los han roto. Se han vuelto locos y la han tomado con nosotros… ¡y ya!

-Los Elfos son sabios, no tomarían las armas sin una buena razón.-Explicó Odin.

-Debemos de considerarlo una acción de unos pocos-Thor tomó las palabras que le dijo su padre en cuanto los gigantes del hielo.-Al menos hasta que tengamos mas información. Debemos ponernos en contacto con el rey Thranduil…

-¿Cómo lo haremos? Aun que enviemos tropas suficientes para defendernos no tenemos modo de llegar a sus ciudades… no tenemos comunicación posible con ellos si no dan el primer paso…

Se hizo el silenció y el dios del trueno se movió incomodo.

-Hay alguien que nos puede llevar…-Todos le prestaron su atención y Fandral lo miró horrorizado.

-No pensaras… No, no… Loki no puede… Thor, es una locura.-Los murmullos estallaron en contra de la idea del príncipe.

-¡Esta condenado al aislamiento!¡No se librará de su condena!-Exclamaban y Thor trató de calmarlos.

-Loki también fue condenado a servir a Asgard y a Midgard… y su intervención puede salvar la vida de muchos soldados…

-No podemos fiarnos de él…-Apuntó Hogun pensativo a lo que Volstagg asintió.

-No es un peligro real… no tiene magia…- Respondió incomodo el ojiazul.-Enviaremos un par de cuadrillas a asentar un campamento seguro, alejado de las interferencias de la magia de los elfos… para que Heimdall pueda verlos. Luego capitanearé un destacamento para adentrarnos en sus tierras…Loki estuvo viviendo allí mucho tiempo, conoce a los elfos, su magia y sus ciudades…-Contó para después dirigirse a su padre, quien no había dicho nada. –¿Padre?

Este tomó aire y respondió –Ciertamente esa es la condena… pero por el momento empezaremos por el asentamiento… De Loki hablaremos mas adelante. –Golpeó con el báculo y se diluyó la reunión. Thor se quedó junto a su padre mientras este volvía a tomar asiento.

-Padre, Loki…

-Hablaremos de eso mas adelante.

-Ciertamente no creo que sea un peligro, si pude con él con magia, sin…

-Thor, no se trata de eso…

-¡¿Pues de que se trata?!-Dijo ya arto de secretitos. Odin sabia del mal humor de su hijo mayor y sus motivos….

-Me parece un buen plan… pero debemos ver en que estado se encuentra Loki…

-¿Qué ha sucedido ahora?

-Ha enfermado...

-¿cómo?...Aun.. ¿desde la celebración?

-No… Ahora es… Es un gigante del hielo y al ejecutar la sentencia respecto a su magia ha llevado complicaciones…

Mientras tanto en la celda se estaba Sirona tomando la temperatura del ojiverde, quien se encontraba en cama. Ya era la hora, así que salió en búsqueda del brebaje para aliviarlo. Frigga se proyecto dentro de la celda y se sentó en la cama viéndolo dormir con un paño frió sobre la frente. Le acarició la mejilla con cuidado, en silenció para no despertarlo, cuando volvió la joven morena. Se sorprendió al ver a la reina puesto que desde fuera no se veía nadie.

-¡Ma.. Majestad!

-Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo está? -Preguntó levantándose y tomando distancia para que la chica pudiera atender al moreno.

-Él… bueno, sigue teniendo fiebre… al principió le tenia que dar la pócima cada dos días, pero parece que ha creado tolerancia… ahora solo le sirve durante unas horas… -zarandeó un poco al príncipe para que despertara –¡Loki, despierta!... Tu madre ha venido de visita…

Este abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama pesadamente.

-Toma –Le puso el vaso en la mano para que lo empezara a beber.

-¿Cómo te sientes cariño?

-…Bien… -Lentamente fue bebiendo el contenido de la copa hasta terminarlo.

-Majestad… me retiro -Informó la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia y llevándose el vaso. Loki al poco tiempo ya casi no tenia fiebre y Frigga se sentó a su lado.

-Cariño… He estado pensando en algún modo de ayudarte y creo que deberías concentrar tu magia…

-Si, claro… solo hay un problema… que ya no tengo.-Dijo con cinismo.

-No te equivoques, parece ser que has olvidado todo lo que te enseñe…-El la miro un poco sorprendido. –La magia es parte de ti… aunque te la hayamos reducido sigues teniendo…-No respondió nada para no ofender a su madre y esta continuó. –Recuerda las primeras lecciones -dijo sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos. –Relájate y concentra toda tu energía en el estomago…-Abrió un ojo y lo vio mirándola, a lo que le golpeó el muslo espabilándolo.-¡Vamos, inténtalo!- Se sentó como ella y cerró los ojos con un importante sensación de hacer el ridículo. Al cabo de unos minutos se sentía frustrado.

-No, no siento nada.

-No te des por vencido… vas a tener que practicar… una vez hayas conseguido concentrar la energía guíala a trabes de ti a las partes dolientes… No desesperes…

Los días pasaban y ni con la ayuda de Frigga parecía mejorar. Hacia ya dos días que no conseguían bajarle nada la fiebre.

Cuando Odin entró en los aposentos Frigga terminó con la proyección, girándose preocupada a verle.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?

-¿Cómo está?

-No ha despertado desde ayer….-La abrazó confortándola.-Aun que estés molesto por como han ido las cosas… Le quieres…-Intentó negarlo, pero ella se avanzó. –Si no fuera así habrías dejado de protegerle…y de darle el aspecto asgardiano… -no podía negarlo, ya que era algo obvio. La besó y se dispuso a salir.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Probaré una variación del hechizo de protección de cuando era pequeño…-Dijo dejando a un lado su orgullo. –Llevo tiempo pensándolo, y creo que puede funcionar…

-Pero no estas en condiciones… si caes en el sueño… ¡Estamos a las puertas de una guerra…!-Él le tomó una mano y la otra se la puso en la mejilla.

-Thor se puede encargar… se tiene que intentar…-Salió del lugar rumbo a las mazmorras. Allí encontró a Loki delirando por la fiebre. Le acarició el rostro sudoroso con ternura, que pocas veces demostraba. Le recordó cuando lo encontró entre los escombros, llorando…tan pequeño, tan frágil… y los tras recomponerse empezó a recitar las palabras que lo habían protegido de la temperatura y dado el aspecto Asgardiano, de hecho también protegía a los aesir del joven... Cuando estaba terminando el moreno abrió los ojos unos segundos y lo miró, con la vista ida, cosa que le estrujo el corazón.

Odin quedó completamente agotado y uno de los soldados tubo que ayudarle a ir hasta sus aposentos para descansar los siguientes días.

* * *

Thor se escabulló a la biblioteca en búsqueda de algún libro que hablara de los gigantes del hielo, ya arto de no tener respuestas, por desgracia todo lo que encontraba era sobre sus batallas… Pero al final, después de varias incursiones encontró un tipo de diccionario de las razas de los nueve mundos y aunque parecía muy viejo y anticuado supuso que le seria útil. Al final pero se quedo en el escritorio de su habitación sin abrirlo…

* * *

Loki tras la visita de padre de todo se fue estabilizando y al cabo de un par de días ya estaba bien. Tenia la imagen de Odin grabada en su mente, pero era difusa, difícil de diferenciar de un sueño, pero mas presente que la vez de sus primeras sangres.

Frigga se apareció en su celda haber como estaba. Cada día recibía la información de Maia pero prefería seguir hiendo.

-¡Buenos días! Te ves mucho mejor…

-Si.

-Ya no tienes fiebre…-Dijo poniéndole la mano en la frente.

-No…–El moreno dejó a un lado el libro para levantarse a hablar con Frigga, cuando recordó la imagen difusa por la fiebre de su "padre"–Por cierto… discúlpame ante "Padre De Todos" por seguir con vida…

-Loki… no seas injusto…-Reprendió.

-¡Oh, si…! Mejor la tomo con Thor quien ni siquiera vino a ver si ya había muerto… pero supongo que se mantenía al día haciéndote largos interrogatorios… siento todo el tiempo que te debió hacer perder…

-Loki, estamos al borde de una guerra. Thor ha estado muy ocupado ocupando el lugar de tu padre…

-NO Es Mi Padre…-Recalcó peligrosamente.

-¡Ya basta! –Lo detuvo indignada. –¡Odin vino a salvarte la vida!

-¡¿Para que?! ¡Para humillarme durante mas tiempo!

-¡Odin te salvó la vida acogiéndote como su propio hijo, te protegió de la temperatura de Asgard, te dio aspecto asgardiano para que no te sintieras distinto y no te rechazaran por ser diferente…! ¡Si, hicimos muchas cosas mal! ¡Pero nunca te hemos dado la espalda…! Tu padre se desveló por ti y tu hermano cada vez que os poníais enfermos. Ahora mismo se encuentra extremadamente delicado por salvarte la vida, ¡osea que ya basta! –Frigga se encontraba dolida y muy enfadada por la actitud de Loki, mientras este a su pesar se empezó a sentir mal por las palabras de su madre y verla tan molesta. Pero era demasiado orgulloso para decir nada disculparse, aunque la reina se dio por "satisfecha" al ver el cambió en los ojos del joven aguándose un poco. Este desvió la mirada y tomó un poco de distancia.

-Si Odin no es tu padre… ¿yo no soy tu madre?- Preguntó con pesar a lo que Loki volvió a mirarla intentando buscar palabras para disculparse, pero terminó la conversación cortando la comunicación con la mujer. Le dolía demasiado al pecho negar a Frigga como su madre.

La reina de vuelta a la habitación se encontró con Thor.

-¿Cómo está padre?

-… estará bien, todo estará bien…-dijo ambiguamente. –¿El asentamiento está apunto?

-Si… pero padre…

-No te preocupes… haz lo que tengas que hacer, Odin en pocos días estará en forma…

-Loki está perfectamente por lo que veo…-Su madre lo miró interrogante –¿Me equivoco si afirmo que te ha hecho enojar? –a lo que ella sonrió.

-Si, ya se encuentra otra vez en disposición de hacer enojar a todo el mundo –Afirmó con una mezcla de tristeza, por el carácter que mostraba, y de alegría porque todo iba bien.

-Entonces nos marcharemos esta tarde…-Dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Thor! No seas muy duro con él… Recuerda que no se podrá defender…

-Haré lo que pueda….

Una vez estuvo todo dispuesto para marcharse el príncipe del trueno se dirigió a la prisión en búsqueda de su hermano.

-¿Vaya… Thor… como me has encontrado?-preguntó sin levantar apenas la mirada del libro. –¿Madre no te ha informado que aun seguía con vida?

-Lo cierto es que si… y vengo a buscarte para que lleves a cabo tu condena…- El moreno lo miró contrariado, sobre actuando un poco.

-Que… raro… y yo que pensaba que me encontraba en una celda…

-Y volverás a ella… pero también era parte de tu sentencia servir a Asgard... Así que nos vas a hacer de guía por Alfheim…

-Oh… ¿y confías en mi? -preguntó con burla.

-Claro que no… pero sin tu magia eres tan peligroso … como un cachorrito ante mi y el pelotón que nos acompañará…. –Se burlo.

-No puedes obligarme…

-¿Que te apuestas?

-Prefiero que me mates y termines con todo esto ya….

-Lo sé… pero… teniendo en cuenta que es tu única oportunidad de tomar el aire fresco en los próximos siglos… creo que te conviene aceptar…

-Bien… ¿cuando nos vamos? –Empezando a pensar como podría escaparse…

-Ahora.

**¿comentarios?**

**Siento decir que puede que se alargue la subida del próximo capitulo, pero es que estoy terriblemente agobiada hasta febrero, voy a hacer todo lo posible y mas para actualizar... pero espero que no me abandonéis... U.U**

**¡Besos!**


	8. Alfheim

**New chapter XD**

**Bien amores, aquí esta ^^. **

**Mi regalo de año nuevo, en especial para Stefania Bloom ^^ ( he visto el nuevo capitulo pero aun no lo he leído :P... no hay tiempo para todo, haber hoy...)**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews sahethel salvatore y ladykarme21881 Besos!**

**meikojoker: lo sientoooo Y.Y hago lo que puedo... además de los trabajos que tenia y la universidad ahora tengo OTRO trabajo... me faltan horas xD**

**Stefania Bloom: Queridaaa xD espero que te guste ^^. la verdad es que si quieres experimentar no te puedes quedar solo con uno... XD no se si me entiendes... tengo que decir que el primer que va a experimentar a fondo aun no ha salido ^^Besos!**

* * *

**8. Alfheim**

_-Prefiero que me mates y termines con todo esto ya…._

_-Lo sé… pero… teniendo en cuenta que es tu única oportunidad de tomar el aire fresco en los próximos siglos… creo que te conviene aceptar…_

_-Bien… ¿cuando nos vamos? –Empezando a pensar como podría escaparse…_

_-Ahora._

* * *

Fuera los esperaba un pelotón de soldados para dirigirse hacia el planeta de los elfos de la luz. Frigga observaba como Thor y sus amigos, junto a un par de capitanes los dirigían montados a caballo por el bifröst. Loki iba andando como los soldados pero con grilletes en manos y pies. Una vez allí, en formación, emprendieron el camino al asentamiento base, con una pequeña fortificación para defenderse. Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en sus tiendas Thor reunió el grupo que iba a llevarse al amanecer para cenar y preparar la incursión en tierras desconocidas y misteriosas, al menos para la mayoría… En cuando supieron que quien los guiaría sería el príncipe del engaño no se hicieron esperar los murmullos de criticas y desaprobación. Loki, aunque sentado degradantemente al lado de su hermano con todos los grilletes, por unos momentos se sintió orgulloso de que lo temieran… Pero Thor pronto lo izo sentir terriblemente humillado, apuntando todas sus debilidades, al hecho que no tenia magia, que era débil… que cualquiera de ellos podría con él casi sin pestañear… eso tranquilizó a los soldados. El moreno se levantó dirigiéndose a su tienda de campaña, la cual compartía con uno de los tres guerreros (el que perdiera a algún juego de azar y por consecuente le tocaría hacer de niñera) el dios del trueno impidió que lo detuvieran con un gesto de mano, aclarando que si no intentaba escapar lo dejaran.

Loki se tiro en el catre. Se encontraba realmente enfadado y herido, encima su "hermano" quería que colaborara y los llevara a ver al rey Thranduil… como si fuera un perro sabueso de caza… se le removían el estomago de solo pensar en su situación actual. En medio de sus pensamientos de venganza, sangre y caos le asaltó la imagen de su madre. La había visto un segundo cuando se encaminaba hacia el puente… allí, en la ventana… y el recuerdo de lo que le dijo en el calabozo… ¿qué él mantenía su apariencia gracias a la protección de Odin…? Toda la ira que había sentido un instante atrás se arremolinó en una bola de fuego en su garganta que casi no le permitía ni tragar saliva y le hacia arder los ojos, con lagrimas que luchaban por salir… finalmente cogió aire profundamente, intentó dejar la mente en blanco para tranquilizarse y se giró de cara la pared para evitar que quien fuera su custodio percibiera cualquier cambio en él.

La mañana siguiente amaneció demasiado pronto para Loki, quien a pesar de ser el que se retiró mas temprano casi no pudo dormir. Los pensamientos lo asaltaban y le carcomían.

Un destacamento de 50 soldados se encontraba en formación, los capitanes, los amigos de thor y este mismo montaban sus caballos. El moreno les dio la dirección de salida y se punieron en camino. El reo seguiría agrilletado y a pié. Pronto se encontraron dentro de un frondoso bosque pero a las tres horas algunos sintieron que no se movían, como ratones en una rueda aunque nadie se atrevía a ser el primero en abrir la boca. A decir verdad al cabo de cinco horas a buen ritmo, sin descanso, todos empezaron a sentir que daban vueltas al mismo sitio sin avanzar. Loki seguía andando decidido, a lo que el mayor se le acercó montado en el caballo.

-Loki… tengo una duda… ¿realmente no tienes ni idea de donde vamos o estas tramando algo?-Preguntó duramente el rubio.

-Hoo… ¿me sacaste para cuestionarme?-se burlo altivo, aunque a decir verdad la marcha empezaba a hacer mella en él. Su hermano lo noto, por mucho que disimulara la respiración, y le izo una nueva concesión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda para llegar?

-Depende…

-¿Depende?-Empezaba a molestarle.

-De 10minutos a … Lo que tarden a decidir dejarnos llegar…-afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

Al cabo de unos minutos el príncipe del trueno dio el auto para descansar y comer algo. A pesar de la penumbra por la densidad del bosque ya era mediodía. Loki tomó una manzana y se apartó un poco del grupo, sentándose cerca del rió. El moreno se encontraba cansado y desde hacia un par de horas que le molestaba el vientre….

De la nada apareció un elfo de cabello rubio platino, quien se dirigió directamente a Thor.

-Maare tulde marilmanna, Odin hínantava.(bienvenidos a nuestras tierras, hijos de odin) –Dijo haciendo una leve gesto de saludo con la cabeza y la mano. El ojiverde se acercó donde se encontraban. El dios del trueno inconscientemente dirigió su mirada a su hermano, pues no había entendido una sola palabra.

-Hantale Orodreth…(Gracias Orodreth)-Dijo el moreno imitando el gesto del elfo. –Nos da la bienvenida a su tierra… Lao quetaro quenya… Manen natye?(No habla quenya… Como estas?)

-Loki! Anda luumello! (¡Cuánto tiempo!) –Dijo con gesto amigable.

-Tancave…

-¡He! ¡Traduce!- Saltó Sif avanzándose a Thor.

-Solo nos hemos saludado…-Dijo el moreno molesto.

-Somos viejos conocidos, de cuando su hermano vivía con nosotros. Mi nombre es Orodreth, mis hombres y yo los guiaremos hasta el palacio verde. –Fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados. –Van a tener que vendarse los ojos -dijo tendiendo un pañuelo al rubio, el moreno ya tenia el suyo en las manos y miró divertido el gesto confundido del mayor. Thor se lo puso sin fiarse demasiado, pero ya sabia lo celosos que eran respecto su magia y su vida… La verdad es que no sabia si el ser tan retraído de su hermano venia de esa época o si solo había encontrado una cultura adapta a su modo de hacer…. Al cabo de unos diez minutos como dijo Loki llegaron sin contratiempos ni traspiés. Todos esperaban caídas y golpes al andar a ciegas, pero los elfos los guiaron bien, con mucha naturalidad. Cuando les quitaron las vendas se encontraban en medio de un poblado, donde los niños los miraban con curiosidad desde todos los rincones, mientras los adultos seguían con sus tareas y parecía que había muchos guardas. Thor iba a dirigirse a Orodreth cuando este se avanzó.

-Mi rey Thranduil le esta esperando, seguidme… -Dijo encaminándose a una enorme edificación de formas orgánicas que parecía un monte de piedra, pero gozaba de pequeños trabajos decorativos de una finura increíble, con incrustaciones en plata y nácar por ejemplo en las barandillas de las terrazas. Todas las construcciones desprendían una aura mágica, entre lo natural y lo elaborado. De lejos seguro parecía un pedazo de bosque al azar, si no fuera por la luz de la magia de los elfos, y de cerca era elaborado y lleno de detalles. Los dos "hermanos" entraron en la sala del trono donde los reyes los esperaban. Thranduil era alto como los príncipes asgardianos, cosa que no era habitual. Por norma general los elfos eran un poco mas pequeños, pero tremendamente esbeltos. Tenia el pelo moreno recogido en una tiara que recordaba una maraña de ramas. Sus ropajes eran de corte sencillo en tonos madera pero ricos en bordados en hilo de oro. Su mujer, Elwing, tenia el pelo castaño con una tiara parecida a la del rey pero mas sutil…

-Maara tulde coalmanna, Odin hínantava (Bienvenidos a nuestra casa, hijos de Odin) –Afirmo el rey avanzándose y haciendo un gesto de cortesía. El rubio lo imito torpemente a la vez que el moreno.

-Hantale Laitale… (Gracias, benedicciones…) –La reina se acercó al dios del engaño con una sonrisa maternal.

-Loki, anda luumello! Alassia an omentielve… (Loki, cuanto tiempo! Estoy feliz porque nos hemos encontrado…) –Thor tosió haciéndose notar molesto.

-No quiero ser descortés… pero no entiendo el quenya y él es un preso…-La pareja sonrió con su belleza irreal y se miraron para después dirigirse al heredero.

-Bienvenido Thor, hijo de Odin. Conocemos la situación de Loki hijo adoptivo de Odin…

-Y la verdad es que no es sutil-Indico el rey viendo la los grilletes. –¿En que podemos ayudar al padre todos?

-De hecho somos nosotros quienes venimos a ayudar… nos han llegado noticias sobre asaltos y han atacado a nuestros vigilantes… Teniendo en cuenta los tratados de paz…Los informes nos hacían pensar en una guerra civil… a los que confiamos en vuestra sabiduría…-Thranduil les indicó que tomaran asiento para seguir hablando mas cómodos.

-Ciertamente no he sido yo quien ha atacado a asgard…

-Pero eran elfos…

-Y conocemos los culpables, tan pronto como los cojamos los entregaremos a Asgard para que sean juzgados…

-Hay muchos guardas en las calles, y muchos vigilantes… hay algo mas, ¿verdad?-Indicó el moreno incomodando al elfo… la pareja se miró y la mujer le cogió la mano dándole fuerza e implorando que les pidiera ayuda con la mirada. Thranduil bufó…

-Ciertamente hemos sido atacados, no solo aquí, han asaltado varios pueblos y… no tenemos noticias de Lassenya ni Yondo…

-¿Quien os ataca?-Se hizo el silenció hasta que Orodreth tomó la palabra.

-Náin….

-¿Una rebelión en el oeste?-Cuestionó Loki ubicando mentalmente los pueblos perdidos.

-No, son solo un grupo… atacan en pequeños grupos de 3 o 4, son escurridizos por eso tenemos problemas para combatirlos… No había ningún conflicto entre nuestros pueblos antes del meteorito….-Apuntó el guerrero elfo.

-¿un meteorito?

-Si, cayo hace unas semanas… quizás una semana antes de que empezaran los pillajes… y que Náin enloqueciera… -Los reyes se encontraban incómodos, no querían hablar sobre el tema…

-Náin era un guerrero, ¿Cierto? –Habló Loki, haciendo memoria. Lo recordó vagamente vestido de guarda real. Orodreth miró a su rey como pidiendo permiso para continuar hablando.

-Náin había sido guarda en el palacio, pero hace unos meses por sus grandes servicios a la corona se le concedió el permiso para volver al oeste de donde procedía, con su pueblo… allí era capitán de los hombres que ahora nos atacan…

-¿Pretende dar un golpe de estado?

-No es él mismo…-Se apresuró a afirmar Orodreth. –Sus ojos… y su magia, su aura…. Son distintos… Dicen que fueron quienes fueron a ver el meteorito… que todos volvieron cambiados…-Se hizo el silenció.

-Así pues iremos hacia los pueblos del oeste… y… ver el meteorito…- Thor buscaba una excusa para sacar de allí a Loki sin ser excesivamente humillado, como con una orden… los elfos lo detectaron y la reina se levantó.

-Voy a enseñarle a Loki como debéis llegar allí.-Loki se levantó para seguirla. Thranduil aclaró:

-No vamos a ayudaros en vuestra empresa… tenemos trabajo en defender a los nuestros…

El moreno y la reina salieron del salón dirección a la biblioteca.

* * *

-Man natye? (¿cómo estas?) –El moreno levantó las manos haciendo mas visibles los grilletes, pero Elwing negó con la cabeza sonriendo, se le acercó y le rozó suavemente con la punta de sus dedos el abdomen. –Naegaccë?(¿Te duele?) –Inconscientemente había estado tocándoselo mientras hablaban.

-Lau…(no…) solo molesta un poco, debí comer…-Empezó a mentir pero ella lo cortó.

-Lótesse… (floreces)- El moreno se sorprendió.

-¿Lo sabias?-susurró avergonzado

-Claro… tu magia es distinta a la de cualquier asgardiano… a los ojos de nuestro pueblo era evidente….

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijisteis?-Pregunto con voz suave, confundido y un poco dolido. En seguida le vino en mente Orodreth, Beren, Elledan… los chicos con los que siempre iba… ellos lo sabían…

-No era quien… y tu eras feliz…-Se pararon en el herbolario, era una habitación que siempre le había gustado, era como una biblioteca de plantas –Espera un suspiro… -Volvió de la habitación con un una pastilla de color negruzco. –Póntela en la boca y mastícala, te aliviara el malestar.

Tenia una textura gomosa que muy, muy lentamente se deshacía y dejaba un sabor dulce, a hierbas y un poco anisado. Seguidamente llegaron a la biblioteca donde le enseño que camino debían de seguir.

* * *

Mientras Thor, el rey y el guerrero continuaron su charla.

-¿A que se debe tu inquietud, hijo de Odin?

-En verdad… no es la primera vez que he oído acerca de miradas alienadas y lo cierto es que creo que lo he visto…

-¿En Loki? –Este asintió.

-Lo que me preocupa es que… creo… que lo estaban manipulando…

-Si es magia es algo que no hemos visto nunca…

-No son de los nueve reinos, mi hermano se topo con ellos al caer del bifröst…. Pero aun no quiero precipitarme… Loki aun no me ha contado nada de lo que sucedió….

* * *

El dios del engaño volvió junto al destacamento. Nada mas llegar se le acercaron los tres guerreros y lady Sif para saber que se había hecho del rubio…

-¡Ey! ¿Dónde dejaste a Thor?

-¡No puedes campar a tus anchas!-Añadió la mujer molesta porque no iba escoltado.

-El cabeza hueca esta con el rey Thranduil…

-¿Y tu donde estabas?-Le molestaban las preguntas y no veía porque debería de contestar… Fandral quien no había dicho nada, pero miraba raro al moreno, se acercó a este hasta casi tocarlo y lo olió… El dios del engaño se quedo helado ante este extraño comportamiento. Se aparto unos centímetros y lo miro fijo.

-¿Por qué hueles a mujer?

-¿qu..que?-Preguntó sin aire recordando la pastilla que le dio Elwing.

-¿Te has tirado a una elfa?-preguntó el gordito con admiración, pues realmente eran los seres mas bellos de todos los mundos…

-No… no me refiero a esto, me refiero que huele como las elfas…

-Son las hierbas… caramelos de hierbas…

-¿Si? Quiero probarlos…

-Pues pídeselos a la reina. Ella es quien me lo dio.-Dijo sacando la lengua con el resto de pastilla que le quedaba.

La discusión terminó con la llegada de Thor guiado por Orodreth.

-Bien, ponémonos en marcha. ¿Ya sabes donde vamos? –a lo que el moreno asintió sin poder quitar los ojos de Orodreth, pero perdido entre sus pensamientos. Cogieron sus cosas y fueron donde estaban los soldados apunto para partir. Mientras Loki y Orodreth se despidieron.

-Nai ayuval maara… (ojalá estés bien)-Dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro del moreno, a lo que le respondió bajando la mirada y apretando los grilletes.-Tenna rato. (hasta pronto)

-Hantale, alasse len. Tenn'oio…(Gracias, que seas feliz. Hasta siempre.)-El elfo le abrazó. Y al separarse…

-Nai Eru varyuva le, vanta maara. (Que Eru te guarde, ve con bien)

-Vanta maara…-(ve con bien)

Les entregaron víveres y vino para continuar su camino. Unos guardas los guiaron fuera del circulo mágico que rodeaba la ciudad y la hacia ilocalizable. Retomaron la marcha hacia el oeste a buen ritmo. No pararon hasta bien entrada la noche. En un llano se acorrucaron con mantas, mientras algunos desdichados tenían que hacer guardia. Loki se encontraba agotado, definitivamente no estaba en forma… además con el movimiento y el sudor los grilletes le habían mellado tobillos y muñecas. Los tenia en carne viva y cada vez que se movía sentía lacerantes punzadas. Se tumbó bien quieto intentando dormir un poco.

zzzzz

Orodreth apareció entre los guardias dormidos y nadie pareció prestarle atención. Fue directo donde estaba Loki y se sentó a su lado.

-ei… pensaba que no queríais intervenir…

-Y no lo haremos…-Ambos susurraban para no romper la armonía de la noche. Ambos de miraban a los ojos considerablemente cerca. Loki se sentía extraño, Orodreth era esbelto y aunque alto para ser un elfo apenas llegaba a su altura. Tenia la piel suave y unas facciones divinas, sus modos refinados… no era de lejos el mas andrógeno de su raza, pues aunque esbelto tenia los hombros anchos y aunque no voluminosa, la musculatura bien definida… nunca había mirado a su amigo de ese modo… Pero ahora estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su suave aliento al respirar… Se sentía hechizado.

-¿Entonces? ¿A que has venido?

-¿no lo sabes? –Preguntó acercándose aun mas. El moreno se sentía nervioso y muy agitado, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debía. Pero en aquel momento se sentía atraído por el elfo como nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Este terminó de acercarse y empezó a besarlo. Se sentía como en el Valhala… pero agitado termino con el contacto suavemente.

-Yo…-Estaban rodeados de gente. No debían hacer nada, le gritaba su parte racional. Cuando se levantó de en medió de los guardia Thor.

-Loki.-Lo miraba como interrogante, mientras este aun mantenía una mano en el pecho del rubio platino. Sobresaltado por el llamamiento. -¿Qué haces con este?...

Reaccionó abruptamente intentando levantarse, pero un dolor penetrante lo despertó.

* * *

Thor no se encontraba cansado, pues había hecho todo el trayecto a caballo así que se levantó y deambulo entre los guardias dormidos. Al pasar cerca de su hermano se detuvo. Dormía profundamente. Vio que tenia una de las muñecas herida así que se acercó a verlo mejor. Viendo que era debido a los grilletes revisó los otros encontrándose lo mismo. El jotun siempre había tenido la piel suave… fue a buscar vendas para evitar daños peores. Cuando volvía con el joven este despertó sobresaltado dando un gemido de dolor.

-¡Shhh, Shhh! No pasa nada...-Susurró llegando apresurado. Mientras el moreno gemía y maldecía porque las laceraciones de los grilletes habían hecho costra enganchando la piel y el metal. Al moverse estas se desenganchaban y dolía horrores. –Traigo vendas…

A regañadientes permitió que le vendara las heridas. –Así no te rozaran mas…

Ambos volvieron a dormir, pero el alba llego mucho mas temprano de lo que hubieran querido. Por desgracia del moreno les esperaba un día entero de marcha. Por la tarde sentía que no podía dar un paso mas y los guardias empezaban a estar molestos porque los ralentizaba… A espaldas de Thor se oían murmullos quejándose de que hubieran "malgastado" vendas con el reo. Los cuchicheos fueron en aumentó a medida que el sol descendía y el malestar era creciente entre los hombres, hasta que al juntarlo con el alcohol llegó a su cumbre…

* * *

**Lo que hablan los elfos es Quenya, la lengua que creó Tolkien para sus elfos...No he hecho ningun curso ni nada osea que solo lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido ^^**

**¡Besos y feliz 2014! **


End file.
